Zasady
by Dimrilla
Summary: Rok 1697. W Szkocji trwa powstanie goblinów. Młody warzyciel, Jeremy de Gaulle-Palotte przybywa do zamku Urquhart, by służyć jako medyk polowy. Nieoczekiwanie spotyka tu Urquharta Rackharrowa, z którym ma zatargi z przeszłości.


Tekst pojedynkowy z Forum literackiego Mirriel (temat pojedynku: Zaklęcie Rackharrowa). Opublikowany tamże pod pseudonimem Mara.

----

**Zasady**

_Dedykowane zwolennikom ancient regime'u_

Widok ukazujący się oczom podróżnych przybywających na ziemie starego rodu Urquhartów nie był zbyt optymistyczny. Na niewielkim cyplu rozlokowały się ponuro wyglądające ruiny: fragmenty murów obronnych straszyły szczerbami skruszałych blanek, na wpół zawalona baszta balansowała na skraju stromo zbiegającego ku tafli jeziora zbocza, a zwęglone resztki drewnianej kraty, zamykającej niegdyś bramę wjazdową, groziły przyszpileniem nierozważnego śmiałka do ziemi.  
Większość podróżnych zwyczajnie wzruszała ramionami, uznając, że zamek padł ofiarą ognia i ogarniętego niszczycielskim szałem żołdactwa podczas ostatniej wojny domowej, i jechała dalej. Zakochani stwierdzali, że ruiny nie nadają się na miejsce romantycznych schadzek, a poszukiwacze skarbów, rabusie i poborcy podatkowi zgodnie dochodzili do wniosku, że w szczątkach dumnej siedziby rycerskiej nie pozostało nic, dla czego warto byłoby tracić czas i ryzykować zdrowie.  
Jednak niektórzy podróżni mimo wszystko zdążali w to miejsce.

_17 sierpnia 1697, zamek Urquhart, Szkocja. _

Jeremy de Gaulle-Palotte fachowym okiem ocenił rozpostarte wokół zamku Urquhart zaklęcia antymugolskie. Sądząc po leciutkim, widocznym jedynie dla tych, którzy wiedzieli czego wypatrywać, drżeniu powietrza wokół całego zamku, a zwłaszcza wokół solidnych, najeżonych blankami wież, złudzenie optyczne musiało być niezwykle realistyczne. Krótko mówiąc - oczom niemagicznych zapewne ukazywał się obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Do tego dochodziły zaklęcia odstraszające i zniechęcające, w potencjalnych nieproszonych gościach wywołujące uczucia odrazy lub niepokoju. Z plotek, które Jeremy zasłyszał od spotkanych po drodze czarodziejów, wynikało, że stary sir Thomas Urquhart rzucił te zaklęcia jeszcze za czasów republiki, twierdząc, że prędzej mu tentakula na dłoni wyrośnie, niż pozwoli by banda nieokrzesanych żołdaków Cromwella pałętała się po jego włościach. Zdaniem Jeremy'ego wojska rojalistów niczym się od nich nie różniły, ale świętej pamięci lord Urquhart, do ostatniego tchu wierny Stuartom, nigdy by się z tym twierdzeniem nie zgodził.  
Faktem pozostawało to, że gdy przed pięcioma laty uchwalono Międzynarodowy Kodeks Tajności Czarów, na mocy którego czarodzieje musieli zacząć się ukrywać, zastosowane przez Urquharta antymugolskie środki bezpieczeństwa okazały się być jak znalazł i wielu czarodziejów na nich właśnie się wzorowało, zabezpieczając swoje siedziby.  
Naturalnie nie wszystkich nowe przepisy zachwycały. Nie na darmo mawiano, że gdzie dwóch czarodziejów, tam trzy różne przepisy na eliksir pieprzowy. Niektórzy woleli po dawnemu mieszkać ze swoimi mugolskimi sąsiadami oraz po cichu (lub nieco głośniej) psioczyli na rozmaite ograniczenia wprowadzone przez nowe prawo, w tym zwłaszcza na na zakaz sprzedawania mugolom eliksirów. Przez ostatnich parę lat Ministerstwo miało pełne ręce roboty, wyłapując czarownice, które notorycznie łamały zasady tajności, powołując się na rodzinne tradycje takiego handelku. Jednocześnie Ministerstwo prowadziło wśród mugoli intensywną kampanię propagandową pod nazwą "Precz z zabobonem", mającą na celu wmówienie niemagicznym, że istnienie czarów to w najlepszym razie bajeczki dla dzieci - w najgorszym - praktyki diabelskie, a osoby chore, zamiast do babci-zielarki z chatki pod lasem, powinny udawać się do prawdziwych lekarzy. _Ech, gdyby mugolscy medycy wiedzieli, ile czarodzieje dla nich robią!_  
Jednak zdecydowana większość magicznej społeczności powitała uchwalenie Kodeksu Tajności z radością. Już od pewnego czasu dało się zaobserwować rosnącą przepaść między oboma światami i coraz więcej rodzin czarodziejów wybierało życie w izolacji.  
- Cóż w tym dziwnego - mawiali - skoro od nastania reformacji za najdrobniejsze podejrzane zachowanie można trafić na stos? I to po torturach.  
Zastosowanie odpowiednich antymugolskich środków bezpieczeństwa zdecydowanie poprawiało jakość życia: nie trzeba było się martwić, że sąsiadka podejrzy przez okno jak naczynia same się zmywają, albo że ktoś przyuważy jak dzieciaki latają na miotłach, grając na podwórku w swivenhodge czy mini quidditcha.  
_Wielka szkoda, że zaklęcia odstraszające nie działają na inne istoty_ - pomyślał cierpko de Gaulle-Palotte - _na przykład na gobliny..._  
Gobliny miały irytujący zwyczaj wzniecania buntów wtedy, kiedy wydawało się, że wszystko jest dobrze a na horyzoncie nie czają się żadne dziejowe zawieruchy. Zawsze wtedy wyskakiwał, jak chochlik zza krzaka, jakiś Ragnuk, Garbuk, czy Burok i wszczynał awanturę. Jeśli faktycznie istniał jakiś Wielki Dziejowy Plan i ktoś tym Wielkim Dziejowym Planem sterujący (dajmy na to Bóg), z pewnością przewidział dla goblinów rolę przysłowiowych wrzodów na dupie, jątrzących się wówczas, gdy reszcie organizmu nic nie dolega.  
Jeremy de Gaulle-Palotte zwyczajowo kwitował tego typu zakrętasy historii krócej, mawiając, że "Jak nie urok, to klątwa".  
Aktualnie klątwa ta przygnała go do Szkocji, by, w ramach projektu "Latający Uzdrowiciele", zainicjowanego przez pierwszą stałą placówkę magomedyczną na Wyspach Brytyjskich, londyńską Klinikę Magicznych Chorób i Urazów, udzielał pomocy czarodziejom poszkodowanym przy tłumieniu kolejnego goblińskiego powstania.  
De Gaulle-Palotte nie był wprawdzie uzdrowicielem _sensu stricto_, tylko warzycielem, ale jako że ponad połowa magomedycznych terapii opierała się na stosowaniu eliksirów, jego obecność była jak najbardziej na miejscu.

Czarodziej zeskoczył z miotły i, rozcierając obolałe siedzenie (_Zaklęcia poduszkujące z d e c y d o w a n i e wymagają ulepszenia._), ruszył pieszo w stronę zamkowej bramy.  
Na murze obok niej rzucała się w oczy wywieszona płachta z wymalowanym zębatym straszydłem o wytrzeszczonych ślepiach i wielkich szponach, w którym mimo to szło dopatrzyć się rysów twarzy nieżyjącego od blisko czterdziestu lat lorda Olivera Cromwella. Napisy w językach angielskim, szkockim i goblideguckim głosiły: "Uwaga, głodny wampir!" Najwyraźniej obecny pan na zamku podzielał zarówno niechęć do nieproszonych gości, jak i poglądy polityczne swojego poprzednika. Krata nad bramą wjazdową była jeszcze bardziej zębata niż eks Lord Protektor w roli wampira, a przy wartowni w sklepionymn przejściu dodatkowo "szczerzyły się" ostrza halabard goblińskiej roboty. _Typowe._  
Gobliny z upodobaniem sprzedawały (za ciężkie galeony, dodajmy) miecze, łuki, topory i inną broń tnąco-dziurawiącą, a ostatnimi czasy również odpowiednio spreparowaną broń palną, zarówno czarodziejom jak i mugolom, a potem atakowały własnoręcznie uzbrojonych klientów (czy też raczej ich spadkobierców), twierdząc, że sprzedana broń a także inne przedmioty, które wyszły spod rąk goblinów, były jedynie oddane w dożywotnią dzierżawę. Goblińskie pojmowanie prawa własności różniło się od tego, uznawanego przez całą resztę świata, dzięki czemu ich dwie największe namiętności: wytwarzanie niezwykłych przedmiotów oraz umiłowanie złota, często wchodziły ze sobą w konflikt, który przekładał się następnie na kolejne rozruchy.  
Warzyciel miał ogólne pojęcie, o co poszło tym razem, a szczegółów spodziewał się dowiedzieć na miejscu.

Czarodziej pełniący wartę przyjrzał mu się uważnie, wypytał kim jest i po co przyjechał, a na koniec zażądał okazania różdżki. Widać nowe prawo i bliskość pola walki kazały wszystkim zachowywać zwiększoną czujność.  
- De Gaulle-Palotte... Nie wygląda pan na Francuza - stwierdził wartownik z powątpiewaniem.  
- Bo nim nie jestem. Mój dziadek przyjechał z Francji, zakochał się w pewnej córze Albionu i został już na stałe. - Warzyciel wyszczerzył zęby. - Ojciec kilkakrotnie przymierzał się do zmiany nazwiska na bardziej brytyjsko brzmiące, ale nie chciał robić przykrości dziadkowi. Może ja w końcu coś z tym zrobię, bo za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś robi ze mnie Goyla-Palanta mam ochotę sprawdzić, czy za _Avadę_ naprawdę dostaje się skierowanie na dożywotni pobyt w Azkabanie.  
Strażnik roześmiał się i przywołał pachołka, żeby zabrał miotłę i kufer warzyciela do jego kwatery. Sam Jeremy postanowił trochę się rozejrzeć.

Zamkowy dziedziniec wyglądał całkiem schludnie; gdzieniegdzie kręcili się czarodzieje, spiesząc gdzieś w jakichś swoich sprawach, opatrując miotły, gawędząc z przyjaciółmi, i z ciekawością zerkając w jego kierunku. Warzyciel spodziewał się zastać w Urquhart przynajmniej jednego znajomego, magomedyka Stephena Whittakera, który przybył na miejsce konfliktu natychmiast po jego wybuchu, również w ramach programu "Latający Uzdrowiciele". Rozglądał się uważnie, ale póki co nie zauważył nikogo, kogo by znał.  
Nad wejściem do jednego z niższych zabudowań dostrzegł szyld, przedstawiający kufel piwa, z którego wypełzał wąż o błędnym spojrzeniu. Gad odpełzał za krawędź szyldu, wynurzał się po jego drugiej stronie i właził z powrotem do kufla. Była też nazwa: "Trop Węża". Drzwi przybytku właśnie się otworzyły, a czarodziej, który z niego wyszedł oddalił się niezbyt stabilnym zygzakiem.  
Jeremy nie miał zamiaru doprowadzać się aż do takiego stanu, ale uznał, że łyk zimnego piwa to, zwłaszcza w panującym skwarze, bardzo kusząca opcja.  
Pięć minut później, siedząc na ciemnej, drewnianej ławie nad szklanką żółtawej cieczy, zapachem podejrzanie przypominającej produkt wyjściowy, uzyskiwany po przejściu piwa przez nerki, nie był już tak bardzo pewny trafności tego pomysłu. Na szczęście w środku panował jaki taki chłód.  
Jego uwagę przyciągnęła natomiast walająca się na stole ulotka. U góry widniał ciąg znaków goblińskiego pisma, które warzyciel rozumiał raczej średnio (było tam coś na temat, że gobliny wszystkich krajów powinny trzymać się razem, czy jakoś tak). Na szczęście resztę spisano po angielsku. Była to odezwa wodza goblinów, niejakiego Ragnuka IV, wzywająca gobliny do powstania przeciwko czarodziejom. Na pierwszej stronie Ragnuk wyliczał wszystkie dawne krzywdy, rzekomo doznane przez gobliny od reszty magicznej społeczności, z „kradzieżą" goblińskich skarbów i zakazem używania różdżek na czele, oraz najnowsze, bezpośrednie przyczyny buntu: nieskonsultowanie z goblinami Kodeksu Tajności Czarów, przy jednoczesnym narzuceniu im jego postanowień, a co za tym idzie pozbawienie ich możliwości sprzedaży swoich produktów mugolom. _Taa, jak nie wiadomo o co chodzi, wiadomo, że chodzi o pieniądze. _  
Na odwrocie ulotki znajdowała się aktualna lista skarbów, których zwrotu domagały się gobliny. Na jej czele figurował miecz Ragnuka I (alias miecz Godryka Gryffindora) oraz naszyjnik braci Brisingów (alias naszyjnik Freyi Odinsdatter), a zamykał ją magiczny pogrzebacz Pyfla i Tryfla (alias pogrzebacz polskiej wiedźmy, Jagi Babicz, który po jej zgonie "zrabowało" rodzeństwo czarodziejów, Jan i Małgorzata Pieckowscy). _Nie ma to jak nadać sprawom wymiar międzynarodowy!_  
Nie licząc pogrzebacza (to zapewne była dość świeża sprawa), Jeremy słyszał o większości przedmiotów, do których gobliny zgłaszały pretensje, więc jedynie pobieżnie przejrzał listę, powoli sącząc ciecz ze szklanki.

**xxx**

- Jim! - Odwrócił się, słysząc znajomy głos. W drzwiach stał czarodziej w średnim wieku, z czupryną koloru orzecha, lekko przetykaną siwizną, odziany w zielonkawą szatę w osobliwy rzucik w groszki. - Jednak dotarłeś!  
- No ba! Z paroma odgniotami tam, gdzie plecy swą szlachetną nazwę tracą, ale dotarłem. Co słychać, Steve?  
Nowoprzybyły obrzucił krytycznym spojrzeniem na wpół opróżnioną szklankę de Gaulle-Palotte'a.  
- Na twoim miejscu bym tego nie pił – ostrzegł. - Nalej mi WW - rzucił w stronę barmana, po czym usadowił się na ławie naprzeciwko Jeremy'ego, wygładził szatę, a następnie przyjrzał się niepewnie swoim dłoniom. Dopiero teraz warzyciel zauważył, że nieregularny wzorek to w rzeczywistości plamki zaschłej krwi. _Ugh._  
- WW to "woda + wóda" - ciągnął tymczasem magomedyk. - Ociupinka wódki, tyle co nic - dorzucił szybko, widząc zgorszoną minę przyjaciela. - Tyle, żeby zabić ewentualnych _mieszkańców_ tej wody. Chyba pamiętasz twierdzenie Johnny'ego Fonpharra?  
- "Kto pije i pali, ten nie ma robali"? Pamiętam.  
- No właśnie. To dużo zdrowsze niż te szczyny, które tu podają zamiast piwa. Słowo uzdrowiciela.  
- Jasne. - Jeremy zdecydował, że nie będzie się o to spierać. - Nie chce ci się rzucać zaklęć czyszczących? - zagaił z pozoru swobodnym tonem, ruchem głowy wskazując na szatę przyjaciela i pociągając kolejny łyk ze szklanki. _Tfu! Na pamięć słodkiej Helgi i jej browaru, może faktycznie lepiej tego nie pić?_  
- Nie działają - oznajmił Steve, dorzucając do szklanki z „WW" jakieś pokruszone liście. - Dla smaku - wyjaśnił. - A z plamami jest kłopot z powodu tych paskudztw, w których pokurcze zatruwają swoją broń. Diabli wiedzą, co to właściwie jest - rany ciężko wyleczyć, krew dziwnie pachnie i nie chce się spierać. I zaklęcia też można o kant d... No, to już wiesz, po co cię tu ściągaliśmy - zakończył, krzywiąc się boleśnie.  
- Tjaa...  
- To prawda, że opracowałeś nowy sposób syntezy antidotów? Tutaj taka wiocha, że lelki zawracają, a psidwaki szczekają dupami, no i front mamy o rzut kaflem, ale jakieś plotki jednak do nas docierają.  
Warzyciel sprawiał wrażenie lekko zmieszanego:  
- Coś w tym typie - wymamrotał. - Wiesz, cały wic polega na tym, żeby odkryć brakujące ogniwo... - zaczął dość niepewnie, ale szybko się rozkręcił i zamoczywszy palec w piwie (do tego nadawało się zdecydowanie lepiej) zabrał się do rysowania na stole alchemicznych schematów, jednocześnie wykładając przyjacielowi swoją teorię. Barman wprawdzie łypnął na niego gniewnie raz i drugi, ani chybi oburzony takim traktowaniem serwowanego przez siebie napitku, ale nic nie powiedział, zamiast tego wyładowując złość na Bogu ducha winnych kuflach i szklankach. - ... kiedy już wiesz, co trzyma je razem, możesz poszukać takiego jakby "kontrelementu", który będzie wiązał antidotum... - Zamaszyście postawił piwną kropkę nad „i" i podniósł głowę znad stołu. Stephen patrzył na niego z lekką konsternacją:  
- No, może tak z połowę załapałem. Ale to pewnie i tak nieźle jak na zwykłego konowała, w dodatku aktualnie zdegradowanego do roli felczera polowego. - Stephen uśmiechnął się przekornie. - Za to ty, jak się postarasz, pewnie dostaniesz Order Merlina i honorowy stołek w Wizengamocie. Z permanentnym zaklęciem poduszkującym gratis. To jest - dorzucił po chwili udawanego namysłu - jeśli nie strujesz się u nas jakąś goblińską herbatką ziołową. - Dopił resztkę swojego napitku, wypluł pod ławkę kawałek łodyżki i wyszczerzył zęby:  
- Chodź, zabiorę cię do naszego przybytku sztuki magomedycznej. Tylko się nie przestrasz. Twoje rzeczy ktoś zabrał? - Jeremy skinął głową i ruszył za przyjacielem do wyjścia.  
Ledwie drzwi zamknęły się za nimi, barman wysunął się zza kontuaru i porwał szklankę warzyciela, po czym pieczołowicie przelał resztkę niedopitego piwa z powrotem do beczki. Po raz pierwszy na jego twarzy odmalował się wyraz zadowolenia. Oszczędność przede wszystkim!

**xxx**

Tymczasem dwaj czarodzieje przecięli brukowany dziedziniec i po wąskich, drewnianych schodkach wspięli się na zewnętrzny mur. W dole rozciągało się jezioro Loch Ness, gładkie w nieruchomym powietrzu i ciemne jak antracyt. Nad nim i nad widocznymi na przeciwległym brzegu wzgórzami wisiały ciężkie, ciemne chmury. De Gaulle-Palotte rozpiął guziki szaty przy szyi i spróbował odlepić mokrą koszulę od ciała.  
- Już od paru dni jest tak cholernie parno, ale myślę, że dziś w końcu coś się z tego wykojarzy - mruknął Stephen, wypatrując czegoś na drugim brzegu. - Dobrze, że nasi już wrócili. Na dziś chyba więcej pacjentów nie będzie. - Widząc pytające spojrzenie przyjaciela, wyjaśnił:  
- Pokurcze siedzą po drugiej stronie, gdzieś wedle tamtego pagórka; nasi mają obóz trochę bardziej na lewo.  
- Po drugiej stronie?  
- Ano. Rannych przywożą nam na miotłach przez jezioro. Nie patrz tak dziwnie, to ma sens. Gobliny nie latają - dzięki Ci Merlinie choć za to - więc ranni są tu bezpieczni, a o to chyba chodzi.  
- Więc mówisz, że ten Bakbuk...  
- ...Ragnuk  
- ...nie uszanowałby nietykalności szpitala?  
Stephen splunął siarczyście przez mur. Pacyna śliny prawie doleciała do wody. Prawie. Prawie robi wielką różnicę, więc wylądowała gdzieś wśród kamieni na brzegu, natomiast powierzchnia wody pozostała po staremu irytująco gładka i niezmącona.  
- Pokurcze niczego nie szanują. Oprócz złota. Ewentualnie kogoś, kto potrafi wziąć ich pod buta.  
_Aha..._ - Jeremy nic nie odpowiedział. Nie przepadał za goblinami, ale niezbyt podobała mu się zawziętość w głosie przyjaciela.  
- Zresztą sam zobaczysz jak strzelają siekańcami za naszymi, kiedy chłopcy zabierają rannych przez jezioro - kontynuował magomedyk szorstko. Kilku już tak straciliśmy. Zanim zdążyliśmy ich wyciągnąć z wody, dobrała się do nich Nessie.  
- Kto?  
- Nessie. Kelpia. Z jeziora. Generalnie się przydaje, bo dzięki niej pokurcze boją się włazić do wody. _Ergo_ - nie będą próbować się tu dostać, ale czasem, cóż... W końcu kelpia to też tylko głupie zwierzę.  
_Też tylko zwierzę. Też. _  
Jeremy przyglądał się przez chwilę ciemnej wodzie, jakby oczekując, że kelpia wystawi łeb, żeby się grzecznie przywitać, a potem obaj czarodzieje ruszyli powoli dalej.  
Przez bramę na dziedziniec wtoczył się wóz, z którego kilku wyrostków zaczęło ściągać duże gliniane dzbany.  
- Nowa dostawa "piwa"? - zaryzykował Jeremy.  
- Lepiej. Śluz gumochłonów, do eliksirów. Coś dla ciebie.  
- Blee. - Warzyciel wykrzywił się niemiłosiernie.  
- No co, nie mów, że nie używasz!  
- Używać, używam, lubić, nie lubię. Ohydna glutoplazma.  
- Hehe. Ciesz się, że ci w knajpie nie zagęścili tym piwa.  
- Bardzo śmieszne. To kto z naszych jeszcze pracuje w tym "przybytku magomedycyny", jak to raczyłeś ująć? - zapytał, by zmienić temat na mniej śliski (w sensie dosłownym).  
- Z naszych, oprócz mnie, tylko młody Deverill. Z lokalnych są jeszcze Edwin MacCormack i Robin MacPherson, całkiem nieźli. A, no i Rackharrow.  
- Urquhart Rackharrow?!  
Stephen pokiwał głową.  
- Rackharrow jest... został uzdrowicielem?  
- Tak jakby. Żadnego oficjalnego papierka na to nie ma, jeśli o to pytasz, ale ten człowiek naprawdę wie co robi. Do tego ma nerwy ze stali. W dużej mierze to dzięki niemu ta wesoła stodoła jeszcze stoi. No, nasz szpital mam na myśli. Zresztą to właśnie Rackharrow zaproponował zamek na siedzibę szpitala.  
- Po śmierci starego Urquharta to on odziedziczył zamek? - Zabrzmiało to bardziej jak konstatacja faktu, niż jak pytanie, ale drugi czarodziej i tak odpowiedział:  
- Tak. Mówią, że Thomas Urquhart miał syna, ale go wydziedziczył za popieranie Cromwella. Ponoć chłopak zginął w czasie wojny domowej. A Rackharrow jakoś tam był spokrewniony z Urquhartami, zresztą imię dostał chyba właśnie ku pamięci rodowej tradycji, no i koniec końców wyszło, że to on jest spadkobiercą starego Thomasa. Zbyt wiele to ja tam o tym nie wiem. A co, znasz go?  
Zapytany przez chwilę milczał, jakby myślami błądził gdzieś daleko - jeśli nie w przestrzeni, to w czasie.  
- Spotkaliśmy się w sierpniu czterdziestego ósmego - powiedział w końcu bardzo cicho - pod Preston.(1)  
- A - aha.

Zapadło milczenie, zakłócane jedynie standardowymi dźwiękami, dobiegającymi z zamkowego dziedzińca. Służba wynosiła gdzieś dzbany z gumochłonim śluzem, woźnica, który je dostarczył, wyłonił się z piwnego przybytku, ocierając wąsy wierzchem dłoni. Wartownik przy bramie zawołał coś do niego i pomachał mu ręką, gdy ten wdrapywał się na furę. W ciężkim, dusznym powietrzu wszystkie odgłosy zdawały się wytłumione, głuche. Stephen odchrząknął:  
- Wiesz, Jim, teraz, po uchwaleniu Kodeksu, to wszystko niby nie ma znaczenia, spory niemagicznych nie powinny nas obchodzić, ale... jeśli masz jeszcze jakieś sympatie prorepublikańskie, lepiej się z tym nie obnoś...  
- A - aha. Ten afisz przy bramie...?  
- Taak - Stephen mimowolnie się uśmiechnął - musisz przyznać, że podobieństwo zostało uchwycone wcale nieźle.  
- Tylko mi nie mów, że Rackharrow to namalował...  
Magomedyk parsknął śmiechem.  
- Eee, nie, ale chyba mu się podoba. Nic dziwnego, skoro jest, a przynajmniej był, równie zażartym rojalistą jak stary Urquhart. - Ściszył głos do konspiracyjnego szeptu:  
- Ponoć na wieść o wywleczeniu trupa Cromwella z grobu kazał odprawić mszę dziękczynną.  
- Urocze. A nie z okazji powrotu Stuartów na tron(2)?  
- Tego nie wiem. Pewnie też. A potem, po wypędzeniu Jakuba(3), próbował zorganizować powstanie na rzecz jego powrotu i zamach na Wilhelma. Musiał zrezygnować z tych planów z powodu uchwalenia Kodeksu. Dla nas to lepiej.

- Mówiłem, że to on zorganizował ten szpital. Wymyślił też transport rannych przez jezioro. A kiedy okazało się, że mamy za mało mioteł, zrobił wypad do siedziby _Chluby z Portree_ i zaanektował ich sprzęt "dla bardziej naglących potrzeb".  
- Kibice _Chlub_ pewnie się ucieszyli jak cholera...  
- Nie bądź taki złośliwy, w końcu to było dla większego dobra.  
- Jasne. Powiedz mi, Steve, czy mi się zdaje, czy ty podziwiasz tego faceta?  
- Szanuję go, Jim. Nie we wszystkim się z nim zgadzam, ale go szanuję. Rackharrow trzyma się w życiu swoich zasad, a nie każdy to potrafi.  
- Hmm, może i tak.  
- Daj spokój, Jim. Widzieliście się prawie pięćdziesiąt lat temu, w okolicznościach, jak sądzę, mało sprzyjających nawiązywaniu przyjaźni. Teraz wszystko wygląda inaczej. Jesteście po tej samej stronie barykady.  
De Gaulle-Palotte znużonym gestem przesunął ręką po włosach i ziewnął.  
- Jasne, pewnie masz rację. Słuchaj, jeśli w tej chwili jest spokojnie, to może spróbuję trochę odespać podróż. Bo jak później zacznie się takie zamieszanie, jakie opisywałeś, mogę długo nie mieć okazji.  
- Oj, tak. Odprowadzę cię do twojej kwatery. Chodź.  
Zeszli z muru i skierowali się do części mieszkalnej zamku. Whittaker zostawił przyjaciela przed wejściem do pokoju, udzielając ostatnich wskazówek, jak warzyciel ma potem odszukać sławetny szpital polowy.  
Jeremy rozejrzał się po przydzielonej sobie izbie. Była raczej niewielka i surowa w wystroju. _Purytańska... Nie, stop, to słowo jest tu na indeksie._ Pod jedną ze ścian stało łóżko, obok niego krzesło i niewielki stolik. Nad łóżkiem wisiał stary, spłowiały gobelin, ukazujący łowy na znikacza. Mały ptaszek, niegdyś zapewne złocistożółty, obecnie koloru zakurzonej musztardy, polatywał na nim z wysiłkiem, co jakiś czas znikając za obstrzępioną krawędzią tkaniny ku widocznej furii wymachujących różdżkami poszarzałych czarodziejów, w szatach mieniących się różnymi odcieniami błota. Kufer warzyciela i jego miotła stały w kącie przy oknie, z którego rozciągał się widok na Loch Ness. Jezioro w dalszym ciągu wyglądało jak zastygła smoła, a chmury jak znieruchomiałe kłęby ciemnego dymu. Nie było też widać, by ktoś nadlatywał z przeciwległego brzegu. Z dworu do wnętrza wlewał się duszny skwar. _Istna cisza przed burzą _- pomyślał Jeremy kwaśno, wyciągając się na łóżku. Zmęczony podróżą, niemal natychmiast zapadł w sen.

**xxx**

Obudził go hałas. W pierwszej chwili nie wiedział gdzie się znajduje, ani która jest godzina, za to, absurdalnie, pamiętał co mu się śniło. _Podobno to, co śni się na nowym miejscu ma znaczenie_.  
We śnie znowu leciał na miotle na północ, z tym, że teraz panowała noc i szalała burza, a w lesie, przez który przelatywał było pełno olbrzymich pajęczyn. Co jakiś czas podskakiwał niespokojnie, kiedy za kołnierz szaty wpadały mu krople deszczu i włochate pająki. _Ciekawe co ten sen miałby niby oznaczać?_ - pomyślał, przytomniejąc.  
Najpierw skonstatował, że jest ciemno - zasadniczo, gdyż co jakiś czas krzaczasta błyskawica rozjaśniała niebo za oknem i zalewała powodzią zimnego blasku surowe wnętrze jego izby. Potem skojarzył, gdzie owa izba się znajduje - w zamku Urquhart; a na koniec, że coś łazi mu po plecach. Wykręcając rękę, sięgnął pod koszulę i wyciągnął sporego pająka. W świetle kolejnego wyładowania atmosferycznego człowiek i pajęczak popatrzyli po sobie - człowiek z lekkim obrzydzeniem, pająk - trudno powiedzieć, co wyrażały jego fasetkowe oczy, ale najpewniej był to strach przed potworem o olbrzymiej łapie, która go trzymała - a potem wielonogie stworzenie zrejterowało na podłogę, a stamtąd, przez szczelinę pod drzwiami, na korytarz. _Chyba coś jednak jest w tym gadaniu o proroczych snach_ – zdecydował de Gaulle-Palotte, wyskakując z pościeli i przyglądając się podejrzliwie łóżku i reszcie pokoju. Na szczęcie większej ilości współlokatorów nie było. W międzyczasie warzyciel oprzytomniał do reszty i zaczął zastanawiać się, co właściwie go obudziło.  
Na zewnątrz szalała burza, grzmoty przetaczały się po okolicznych wzgórzach, a grube krople deszczu wpadały do pokoju przez wciąż otwarte okno. Nieznośny skwar i duchota zniknęły, ale to przecież nie to wyrwało go ze snu. Dopiero po chwili Jeremy wyłowił, dobiegające spoza hałasu czynionego przez burzę, ludzkie głosy, krzyki i tupot nóg. Wyjrzał przez okno. Błyskawice oświetlały rozszalałe jezioro, które od stanu martwoty, prezentowanego pod wieczór, przeszło do stadium dzikiej bestii, rozwierającej i z hukiem fal zamykającej tysiące ociekających pianą paszcz. Ponad nimi przemykały jakieś ciemne kształty, co jakiś czas wyrywane z równie ciemnego tła przez kolejne wyładowanie. Nadlatujące postacie w porwanych, rozwianych szatach. _Jak jeźdźcy Apokalipsy..._ Jeremy'emu wydało się, że na przeciwległym brzegu wściekłej kipieli widzi jeszcze inne błyski, wytłumione przez ciężką zasłonę deszczu.  
_Istne pandemonium. Wprost idealne warunki na bitwę _- pomyślał sarkastycznie, pospiesznie wrzucając na siebie elementy garderoby. Potem chwycił podręczną skrzynkę z eliksirami i wybiegł na korytarz.

Kierując się wskazówkami Stephena, ogólnym kierunkiem, z którego dobiegał największy hałas, a w końcu podążając za mniej lub bardziej pokiereszowanymi czarodziejami, trafił w końcu do szpitala. Przybytek ów mieścił się w dość przestronnym lochu, a gdyby jęki rannych i intensywny zapach lekarstw nie stanowiły dostatecznego dowodu, że dotarł we właściwie miejsce, na potwierdzenie miał deskę, umocowaną nad sklepionym wejściem, z napisem, wykonanym wściekle czerwoną farbą: "SZPITAL POLOWY". Zanim wszedł do środka, zdążył jeszcze zarejestrować mniejsze litery poniżej, głoszące: "Placówka terenowa Kliniki Magicznych Chorób i Urazów, założonej przez imć pana Mungona Bonhama, Roku Pańskiego 1610", które jakiś dowcipniś przekreślił, zastępując koślawym tekstem: "im. Świętego Munga" - z trzepoczącymi skrzydełkami i aureolką nad literą M.  
Wnętrze wyglądało jak klasyczny szpital polowy. Łóżka i prowizoryczne prycze z rannymi, kręcący się wokół magomedycy, butelki z eliksirami, butelki po eliksirach i narzędzia chirurgiczne. Do tego efekty dźwiękowe: dominujące jęki i okazjonalne krzyki pacjentów, z pomrukiem wypowiadanych zaklęć w tle; a także zapach krwi, moczu i medykamentów, częściowo stłumiony za pomocą zaklęć odwaniających. W kilku strategicznych punktach sali ustawiono duże kubły, do których trafiała krew, w regularnych odstępach czasu ściągana z podłogi zaklęciem przywołującym, i amputowane kończyny. Co jakiś czas pachołek zabierał taki kubeł, żeby zakopać jego chlupoczącą zawartość gdzieś za murami. Przy panujących w ostatnich dniach upałach częstotliwość owych wycieczek była zapewne dość spora.

Aktualnie kubły były zapełnione tylko do około jednej trzeciej wysokości, ale zważywszy na to, że napływ ofiar szalejącej na drugim brzegu bitwy dopiero się rozpoczął, wkrótce miało się to zmienić. Jakby na dowód tego przypuszczenia, do wiaderka stojącego najbliżej powędrowały dwa ucięte palce. De Gaulle-Palotte odnalazł wzrokiem czarodzieja, który je tam wrzucił i z lekkim osłupieniem rozpoznał Petera Deverilla, do niedawna praktykanta trudnej sztuki magomedycznej w londyńskim szpitalu. Deverill miał może ze dwadzieścia lat, jasne, lekko kręcone włosy w najlepszym stylu barokowych amorków, gładką twarz, na której wąs ledwo zaczynał się sypać i chabrowe oczęta. W ponurym otoczeniu, wśród twardych, zaprawionych w robieniu różdżką, mieczem i skalpelem magów, wyglądał jak nieśmiałek pośród trolli. Jego na wpół dziecinna twarz i uwalane krwią po łokcie ręce tworzyły tak silny kontrast, że de Gaulle aż się wzdrygnął. _Przecież to jeszcze dzieciak. Kto był na tyle szalony, żeby go tu wysłać?_

Wśród innych kręcących się po sali ludzi wypatrzył też w końcu Urquharta Rackharrowa. Pan na zamku kierował zespołem uzdrowicieli jak dowódca oddziałem żołnierzy, oceniając stan wnoszonych do izby rannych, powierzając ich opiece poszczególnych magomedyków i przydzielając wszystkim zadania. Warzyciel stwierdził, że Rackharrow nie zmienił się wiele przez te pięćdziesiąt lat. Naturalnie był starszy, ale dla czarodzieja wiek lat osiemdziesięciu z okładem, o którego dożyciu większość mugoli mogła jedynie pomarzyć, nie był niczym niezwykłym. Ot, zaawansowany wiek średni, niemal pełnia sił. Wciąż był potężnie zbudowany, miał krzaczaste, zbiegające się u nasady nosa brwi i starannie przystrzyżoną brodę. Włosy czarodzieja - dawniej prawie czarne - obecnie w większości miały barwę stalowoszarą. Jego twarz była surowa i ponura, a oczy gniewne i ciemne. Zupełnie nie wyglądał na lekarza i Jeremy, pamiętając go z dawnych lat, nie mógł pozbyć się myśli, że Rackharrow pasuje tu w jeszcze mniejszym stopniu niż młody Deverill, aczkolwiek z przyczyn różnych o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni.  
Akurat w tej chwili gniewne oczy mężczyzny spoczęły na nim i natychmiast poczuł się wystawiony na cel, przyłapany na gorącym uczynku, jak stoi i nic nie robi - nawet jeśli ta chwila nicnierobienia trwała tylko przez parę minut. Rackharrow zwęził oczy. De Gaulle-Palotte zastanawiał się, czy starszy czarodziej go poznaje. _Mało prawdopodobne. Po tylu latach..._ Po chwili warknął:  
- Warzyciel, tak? Idź, pomóż MacPhersonowi, ma kilku z ranami po zatrutych strzałach. Ruszaj się! - Niecierpliwym szarpnięciem głowy wskazał miejsce, gdzie uzdrowiciel, zapewne MacPherson, pochylał się nad jakimś czarodziejem, z którego boku sterczał paskudnie wyglądający bełt.  
Jeremy ruszył w jego stronę. Rackharrow natychmiast przestał się nim interesować i zajął innymi rzeczami.  
Kilka kolejnych godzin zlało się potem w pamięci warzyciela w jeden monotonny ciąg: przewijających się przez stół operacyjny rannych, testowania kolejnych eliksirów w celu zneutralizowania goblińskich trucizn i słuchania zaklęć mamrotanych przez uzdrowiciela MacPhersona. Wszystko to przeplatane było pojękiwaniem pacjentów i zbieraniem krwi do stojącego obok wiaderka. Co jakiś czas monotonię przerywał chłopak przynoszący nowe wiadro i zabierający to pełne.

**xxx**

Kiedy w końcu Jeremy podniósł głowę znad stołu, masując zesztywniały kark i mrugając oczami, które sprawiały wrażenie, jakby ktoś nasypał mu pod powieki piasku, wyczuł, że coś się zmieniło. Przede wszystkim zrobiło się spokojniej. Ciszej. Jak tuż przed wschodem słońca, kiedy wszystkie ptaki milkną na minutę, by oddać hołd wstającemu dniowi. Szpital polowy mieścił się w lochu - płytkim lochu co prawda, ale jednak pod ziemią - i światła dostarczały głównie lewitujące pod sklepieniem świece. Jednak kiedy Jeremy spojrzał w stronę wejścia, stwierdził, że od strony prowadzących w górę schodów sączy się blade światło dzienne. _Świta. Już dzień. Już po bitwie. Ciekawe kto zwyciężył _- pomyślał leniwie, stwierdzając, że po całej nocy pracy jakoś niespecjalnie go to interesuje.  
Dziwną, poranną ciszę przerwały nagle czyjeś nieregularne kroki. Po schodach zszedł młody chłopiec o włosach piaskowej barwy, ubrany w poszarpaną czarną szatę i kurczowo zaciskający dłonie na rączce miotły. Przy samym wejściu zatoczył się i musiał oprzeć się o ścianę. Przez chwilę warzyciel miał wrażenie, że w zwodniczym świetle przedświtu oczy płatają mu figle, jednak po chwili zrozumiał, że twarz chłopca naprawdę jest nie tylko poszarzała, ale wręcz sinawobłękitna.  
- Oberwałem... siekańcami... - wyjaśnił chłopak, odpowiadając na niewypowiedziane pytanie patrzących na niego uzdrowicieli, i spróbował się uśmiechnąć, jednak wypadło to bardzo słabo.  
- Co ty wyprawiasz!? - Kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się równocześnie. Urquhart Rackharrow, bo to on wykrzyczał z wściekłością te słowa, szybko podszedł do ofiary goblińskiej broni palnej. Jednocześnie chłopak zrobił krok naprzód, a raczej spróbował, bo zamiast tego dosłownie zwalił się prosto w ramiona ponurego uzdrowiciela. Rackharrow podniósł go, jakby chłopak prawie nic nie ważył, i przeniósł na stół operacyjny.  
- Deverill! Gaulle-Palotte! - warknął, szybkimi ruchami rozcinając szatę na piersi rannego.  
Jeremy, jak w transie, chwycił swój kuferek, gorączkowo zastanawiając się, jakie zastosować antidotum. W tych siekańcach musiała być też trucizna. Twarz chłopaka miała już teraz wyraźnie błękitnawy odcień, a usta były zupełnie sine. _Co daje takie objawy?!_ Stephen ostrzegał go, że gobliny nie przebierają w środkach, ale...  
- Deverill, trzymaj go. - Młody magomedyk unieruchomił górną połowę ciała chłopaka, podczas gdy Rackharrow usunął ostatni płat tkaniny, odsłaniając poszarpaną, zalaną krwią skórę barwy niemalże granatowej, przechodzącej w jaśniejszy odcień w rejonach bardziej oddalonych od miejsc, w których utkwiły stalowe okruchy. Pacjent szarpnął się krótko i stracił przytomność. Z ust wyciekła mu strużka pieniącej się śliny.  
- Uszkodzenia organów wewnętrznych nie są krytyczne - mruknął Rackharrow, przesuwając różdżką nad ciałem chłopca. - Trzeba usunąć odłamki.  
- On umiera - pisnął nagle Deverill dziwnym, cienkim głosem. Sine plamy pod oczami i wokół ust rannego zaczęły rozlewać się na resztę twarzy, na jego skórze pojawiły się kropelki oleistego potu. Usta miał półotwarte i z trudem chwytał powietrze.  
Jeremy drgnął, jakby te słowa wyrwały go z jakiegoś odrętwienia. Nie potrzebował stosować legilimencji, by odczytać z przeszywającego spojrzenia Rackharrowa żądanie: "Jesteś mistrzem eliksirów, do cholery! Zrób coś!". _No właśnie_ - skarcił samego siebie - _jesteś mistrzem eliksirów. Zrób coś. Myśl!_ Zacisnął palce obu rąk na fiolkach z antidotami, miał jednak rozpaczliwą pewność, że żadne z nich tutaj nie pomoże. Gdyby tylko miał więcej czasu...  
Olśnienie przyszło, jak zwykle, nagle. _No jasne! Jak mogłem o tym nie pomyśleć. To przez tę noc. Oby nie było za późno!_ Błyskawicznym ruchem wydobył ze skrzynki nieduży, pomarszczony kamień i wepchnął go w usta chłopaka.  
- Bezoar - szepnął Deverill z podziwem.  
_Bezoar. Nie działa na wszystkie trucizny, ale, Merlinie spraw, żeby na tą podziałał._  
Chłopak przestał walczyć o oddech jak wyciągnięta z wody plumpka, ale poza tym w jego wyglądzie nie zmieniło się nic.  
- Bezoar nie zneutralizuje tej trucizny, ale chyba powstrzyma dalsze zakażenie organizmu. Przynajmniej na razie.  
- Dobrze. To ę źródło trucizny, czyli te odłamki, a ty poszukasz antidotum. A teraz daj mu jakiś mocny środek znieczulający.  
- Przecież jest nieprzytomny - zaprotestował niepewnie Deverill. Rackharrow spojrzał na niego z ponurym rozbawieniem.  
-Tak, _teraz_ jest nieprzytomny - burknął. - I wolałbym, żeby tak zostało. On - wskazał na leżącego na stole chłopaka - na pewno też by tak wolał. No, dalej warzycielu.  
Po chwili Jeremy wlewał w usta chłopaka wywar nagłej śmierci, silny eliksir nasenny, będący modyfikacją popularniejszego wywaru żywej śmierci, a Rackharrow masował mu gardło, zmuszając go do przełknięcia płynu i pilnując, żeby się nie zakrztusił.  
- Czy nie szybciej byłoby załatwić to zaklęciem oszałamiającym? - odezwał się powtórnie Deverill, a Jeremy pomyślał, że młody magomedyk jest bardzo odważny, skoro nie boi się w takiej chwili zawracać głowy starszemu uzdrowicielowi, który wygląda, jakby zaraz miał kogoś zamordować.  
- Nie, kiedy jest w takim stanie. Zaklęcie oszałamiające mogłoby go zabić. A ten eliksir też działa bardzo szybko. Możesz później wypytać pana de Gaulle-Palotte'a - dodał ironicznie - na pewno chętnie ci wszystko wyjaśni.  
Jeremy wlał ostatnie krople eliksiru do gardła pacjenta i z powrotem włożył mu w usta bezoar. Rackharrow podziękował mu skinieniem głowy. Warzyciel zrozumiał, że była to jednocześnie odprawa. Zrobił tyle ile mógł, a teraz powinien zająć się szukaniem antidotum. Jednak nie ruszył się z miejsca. Pomyślał, że dobrze byłoby wziąć ze sobą jeden z tych odłamków, którymi oberwał młody kurier, a poza tym ciekaw był jak Urquhart Rackharrow radzi sobie jako magomedyk. Ten tymczasem kazał Deverillowi się przygotować "tak jak zwykle". Wyglądało na to, że nie pierwszy raz mieli przeprowadzać razem taką operację, a młody uzdrowiciel jest kimś w rodzaju asystenta Rackharrowa. _To by tłumaczyło, czemu tak cierpliwie odpowiadał na jego pytania, zamiast posłać młodego do wszystkich diabłów._  
Rackharrow przesunął różdżką nad brzuchem rannego z dołu do góry, szepcząc:  
- _Extracto visceri._  
Skóra pękła, jakby rozcięta niewidzialnym skalpelem, i na zewnątrz wypłynęły wnętrzności: żołądek, wątroba, trzustka i długie metry jelit, wijących się niczym różowawe robaki. Deverill wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał zwymiotować, ale trzymał się dzielnie. Rackharrow natomiast, zupełnie nieporuszony makabrycznym widokiem, zabrał się za metodyczne usuwanie wbitych we wnętrzności kawałków żelaza. Posługując się różdżką i palcami wyciągał kolejne okruchy, które z metalicznym stukiem spadały na stół operacyjny i kamienną posadzkę.  
Jeremy de Gaulle-Palotte podniósł jeden z odłamków i ostrożnie zawinął go w kawałek płótna, jednak myślami był bardzo daleko.

_18 sierpnia 1648, okolice Preston, Lancashire. _

- Znaleźliśmy kolejnego. - Jeremy de Gaulle-Palotte odchylił połę namiotu, służącego jako polowy lazaret dla oddziałów parlamentu, przepuszczając dwóch żołnierzy, którzy dźwigali owinięte przemoczonym płótnem ciało. Drugi lekarz, mugol w dość zaawansowanym wieku, skończył opalać nóż nad świecą i westchnął:  
- Nie rozumiem, po co ich tu przynosisz, chłopcze. Żadnego nie wskrzesisz. My tu mamy się zajmować żywymi, nie umarłymi.  
Jeremy potrząsnął głową ze zniecierpliwieniem:  
- Dlatego, że to jest nienormalne, chore. Ktoś, jakiś sadysta, morduje ludzi w obrzydliwy sposób tuż pod naszym nosem. Kpi sobie z nas. Dlatego chciałbym, żebyś razem ze mną obejrzał zwłoki. Chcę dojść kto i dlaczego to robi. I dorwać tego drania.  
- Dlaczego? A któż zrozumie szaleńca, synu? - Starszy mężczyzna podniósł się. - A oględziny - sięgnął do krawędzi mokrej płachty i zdecydowanym ruchem ściągnął ją do samego dołu - raczej niewiele nam dadzą.  
Przyjrzał się zwłokom, starając się stłumić odruch wymiotny. Należące do młodego człowieka ciało zmasakrowano w straszliwy sposób. Jama brzuszna została przecięta od mostka aż po krocze a następnie ktoś wywlókł wszystkie wnętrzności ofiary na zewnątrz. Chłopak wykrwawił się na śmierć podziwiając własne jelita. Paskudztwo. Medyk wzdrygnął się i z powrotem naciągnął powalane krwią płótno na korpus i głowę denata.  
- Ktoś go wybebeszył, tak samo jak dwóch poprzednich. I, jeśli relacje zwiadowców są prawdziwe, tak samo jak tych, których znaleźli przedtem, zanim zaczęła się ta bitwa, pogoń, czy co to tam jest. Jedno czyste cięcie, brak innych obrażeń. Koniec obdukcji.  
Jeremy, do tej pory uważnie przyglądający się poczynaniom starszego kolegi po fachu, poruszył się niespokojnie. Po chwili zaczął krążyć po namiocie, jak zwierz w klatce.  
- Wszyscy zostali znalezieni przez nasze oddziały, ścigające wojska Hamiltona. Jeden z zabitych był wysłany na zwiady. A jeśli to ktoś od nich morduje? Nie dlatego, że jest szalony, tylko dlatego, żeby - nie wiem - wzbudzić w nas strach?  
- Królewscy przegrywają bitwę, synu. Od dwóch dni uciekają przed nami w tym deszczu i błocie. Nie sądzę, żeby ktoś miał się zacząć ich bać z powodu kilku trupów.  
- Trupów, którym ktoś powypruwał flaki! Ludzie może i nie przejmują się jednym nieboszczykiem lub dwoma więcej, ale jeśli ktoś ginie w taki sposób, zaczynają krążyć plotki i żołnierze się boją. Poza tym, ten ktoś może to robić z zemsty!  
- No dobrze, może i masz rację, ale powiedz mi, co to zmienia? Jakie mamy szanse na to, żeby złapać tego mordercę? Nie mówiąc o tym, że to nie dla nas robota. My - wykonał ręką obszerny gest, obejmujący wnętrze namiotu z jego wyposażeniem, w tym okazałą pajęczyną w rogu - mamy ratować tych, których jeszcze da się odratować. Nie mówiąc o zwalczaniu bardziej przyziemnych dolegliwości, takich jak przeziębienia, zwichnięcia stawów, czy grzybica. Co, _nota bene_, jest przy obecnej pogodzie dużo bardziej palącą kwestią, niż prowadzenie śledztwa, z góry skazanego na porażkę.  
- Ale...  
- Powiedz mi, synu, ile ty masz lat?  
- Dziewiętnaście.  
- Jak przekroczysz pięćdziesiątkę, zrozumiesz, że czasem trzeba pogodzić się z własnymi ograniczeniami, zaakceptować to, że niektórych rzeczy nigdy się nie dowiesz. Ja, na przykład, do tej pory nie mogę pojąć, jakim sposobem porucznik Kirley wywinął się śmierci...  
Jeremy postanowił dyskretnie przemilczeć fakt, że jeszcze bardziej dyskretnie podał przedwczoraj rzeczonemu porucznikowi dyptam, dzięki czemu dzielny wojak wbrew wszelkiemu prawdopodobieństwu wylizał się z rozległych ran ciętych i kłutych. Jeremy czasem wzbogacał stosowane przez mugoli specyfiki o dodatkowe składniki, starał się jednak robić to ostrożnie, gdyż zbyt wiele przypadków cudownych ozdrowień mogłoby wydać się podejrzane. A wśród surowych purytanów takie podejrzane cuda nie były mile widziane. Młody czarodziej po raz kolejny uświadomił sobie tę ironię losu - musiał ukrywać swoje talenty i to kim był przed stroną konfliktu, którą całym sercem popierał. Tymczasem stary lekarz perorował dalej:  
- ... ale, jak to mówią: "Są rzeczy w niebie i na ziemi, o których się filozofom nie śniło". - Widząc niezrozumienie na twarzy Jeremy'ego, potrząsnął głową z politowaniem. - "Hamlet" Shekespeare'a. Ech, ta dzisiejsza młodzież! Poszedłbyś kiedyś do teatru, zamiast tkwić całymi dniami w tym swoim laboratorium! Kamienia filozoficznego nie odkryjesz! - zachichotał z własnego dowcipu. Jeremy również się roześmiał - _on_ pewnie kamienia filozoficznego nie odkryje, ale byli już tacy, którym to się udało. _Gdyby tylko staruszek o tym wiedział..._  
- W każdym razie zobaczysz, dojdziesz w życiu do takiego etapu, kiedy będziesz zadowolony, wiedząc, że po prostu dobrze wykonałeś to, co do ciebie należało. - Podniósł się z zydla i przeciągnął, aż zatrzeszczało mu w kościach. - A ty, czym się strułeś? - rzucił nagle pod adresem trzymającego się za brzuch żołnierza, który uchylił połę namiotu.  
- Nie wiem - głos mężczyzny był bardzo zbolały - ale ciągle goni mnie w krzaki. Co zjem, to zaraz _sruuu_. Johnny mówi, że to Szkoci zatruli nam żarcie... - dodał z pewną dumą.  
Przy założeniu, że możliwe jest okazywanie dumy przez kogoś, kogo trapi biegunka stulecia. Najwyraźniej jednak świadomość, że, być może, padł ofiarą praktyk trucicielskich wroga sprawiała, że czuł się kimś lepszym niż osoby cierpiące od bardziej przyziemnych dolegliwości, takich jak katar czy pogryzienie przez pchły.  
- Jakby cię otruli, byłoby z tobą duuużo gorzej, zapewniam - zadrwił medyk. - Cóżeś ostatnio jadał?  
- To co zwykle...  
- Z czego pewnie połowa była nadpsuta - jak to w tych warunkach bywa. Wodę do picia gotowaliście? Nie? Tak myślałem - burknął, kiedy żołnierz pokręcił głową. - Człowiek flaki sobie wypruwa, klaruje bandzie tłumoków, że mają robić tak i tak, a oni swoje! A potem płaczą, że ich Szkoci otruli, jak ich zwyczajna sraczka dopadnie. Skaranie boskie! Siadaj! - rozkazał, zakasując rękawy i zabierając się do ugniatania kulek z pleśniejącego chleba i wygarniętych z narożnika pajęczyn.  
Jeremy słuchał tyrady starego lekarza z rozbawieniem, z wyjątkiem chwili, gdy ten wspomniał o wypruwaniu sobie flaków. Zważywszy, że tuż obok, pod płachtą, leżał człowiek, którego to właśnie spotkało, brzmiało to dość niezręcznie. Westchnął i postanowił pogrzebać zmarłego. _Ciekawe, kto to był?_  
Tymczasem pechowy żołnierz został, mimo protestów, zmuszony do przełknięcia po kolei czterech chlebowo-pajęczynowych kulek. Piątej uniknął, ponieważ musiał bezzwłocznie udać się na stronę. Wybiegając z namiotu, zderzył się w wejściu z dostatnio odzianym człowiekiem, w którym Jeremy rozpoznał pułkownika Williama Abbotta. Sir Abbott był typowym przedstawicielem nowej szlachty, a przy tym zdolnym dowódcą, co pozwoliło mu na szybki awans w armii parlamentu, ale, co ważniejsze, był też czarodziejem. Widząc Jeremy'ego, taszczącego owinięty w zakrwawione płótno ciężar, uniósł brwi, ale nie skomentował. Zamiast tego nachylił się do chłopaka i mruknął:  
- Jesteś mi potrzebny. Chodzi o naszych. - Potem dodał na głos, zwracając się do lekarza mugola:  
- Zabieram na chwilę de Gaulle-Palotte'a. Najdalej za godzinę będzie z powrotem.

- O co chodzi, sir? - zapytał chłopak, kiedy pułkownik Abbott poprowadził go ścieżką z dala od obozu. Obaj czarodzieje szczelnie owinęli się pelerynami, próbując osłonić się od uporczywego deszczu. Za nimi dryfowały w powietrzu zwłoki żołnierza z wyprutymi flakami. De Gaulle-Palotte nie chciał zostawiać ich byle gdzie, a że sir William nie protestował, więc gdy tylko oddalili się trochę od swoich mugolskich towarzyszy, rzucił na swoje brzemię zaklęcie _Mobilicorpus. _  
- Idziemy na spotkanie z dwójką czarodziejów z drugiej strony - wyjaśnił Abbott. - Nie wiem jeszcze, o co chodzi, ale dostałem sowę z prośbą o spotkanie na neutralnym gruncie. Czarodziej, z którym mam się spotkać napisał, że nie będzie sam, więc zdecydowałem, że lepiej będzie, jeśli ja też będę mieć towarzystwo. Moja wiara w magiczne braterstwo - uśmiechnął się krzywo - robi się zdecydowanie silniejsza, kiedy jest ze mną ktoś, kto kryje mi plecy.  
Nad pobliską kępą drzew pojawiło się kilka kolorowych iskier. Sir William bez słowa skręcił w tamtym kierunku. De Gaulle-Palotte ze swoim "ogonem" poczłapał za nim.

Na skraju zagajnika czekało dwóch mężczyzn, również odzianych w przeciwdeszczowe peleryny. Na widok przybyszów poruszyli się niespokojnie, sięgając za pazuchy, jednak uspokoili się, kiedy Abbott zapalił na czubku swojej różdżki maleńkie światełko, potwierdzając tym samym, że jest czarodziejem, i że to z nim mają się spotkać. Po chwili jeden z nieznajomych rzucił zaklęcie _Impervious_ i cała czwórka mogła ściągnąć kaptury. Jeremy przyglądał się dwóm obcym czarodziejom z ciekawością. Wyższy z nich miał czarne włosy i brodę, śniadą cerę i nieprzyjemny wyraz twarzy. Ciężko było ocenić jego wiek, ale chyba był dość młody, choć z pewnością starszy od młodego warzyciela. Drugi czarodziej, nieco niższy, był w średnim wieku, miał jaśniejsze włosy i nie wyglądał tak groźnie jak jego towarzysz, chociaż i o nim nie dało się powiedzieć, że sprawia przyjazne wrażenie. To właśnie on odezwał się jako pierwszy.  
- Jestem Christopher Warrington, a to Urquhart Rackharrow.  
- William Abbott - przedstawił się sir William. Następnie wskazał na Jeremy'ego - a to Jeremy de Gaulle-Palotte. - Zanim zdążył dodać coś jeszcze, Rackharrow gwałtownym ruchem wydobył różdżkę i skierował ją w ciemność za plecami dwóch czarodziejów.  
- Kto tam jest? Kogo jeszcze tu przyprowadziliście? - wysyczał.  
- Ehm, to... tylko zwłoki - wyjaśnił Jeremy z zażenowaniem. Na amen zapomniał o ciągniętym za sobą trupie.  
- Zwłoki? - Brwi Warringtona powędrowały w górę. - A wolno spytać, po co wam zwłoki?  
Jeremy poczuł przypływ gniewu. W końcu było prawie pewne, że to ktoś od rojalistów mordował.  
- Żebyście mogli podziwiać swoje dzieło - oznajmił zapalczywie.  
Przyciągnął trupa w krąg światła z różdżek i ściągnął płótno. _Brr._ Wzdrygnął się. Już zdążył zapomnieć, jak makabrycznie wyglądają ludzkie wnętrzności.  
- Ktoś morduje naszych ludzi w ten sposób. Ktoś od was.  
Warrington przyglądał się trupowi, marszcząc brwi. Przez twarz Rackharrowa przemknął jakiś dziwny wyraz - zaskoczenie? szok? - ale po chwili młodszy czarodziej ponownie przywdział maskę obojętności. _Zimny drań._ Również pułkownik Abbott zerknął ponad ramieniem Jeremy'ego na twarz denata, którego do tej pory nie miał okazji zobaczyć. Wyprostował się ze zdławionym okrzykiem:  
- To przecież jeden z naszych! Artur Urquhart! Miał być tu dzisiaj ze mną - kontynuował - ale nie mogłem go znaleźć, więc poprosiłem młodego de Gaulle-Palotte'a... Na miłosierną Morganę... Nawet w koszmarach by mi się nie przyśniło...  
Również Warrington sprawiał wrażenie zszokowanego, ale jeszcze bardziej widoczne było jego zdziwienie.  
- Klan Urquhart popiera króla. Jeśli ten chłopak to faktycznie Urquhart, a - na Merlina - podobny jest do sir Thomasa za jego młodych lat jak dwie krople wody, to cóż on robił wśród zdra... wśród ludzi Cromwella?  
- Nie każdy musi iść w ślady rodziców - stwierdził cierpko Abbott. - Artur nie zgadzał się z ojcem, był przekonany, że w kraju potrzebne są zmiany. Nie wszyscy z nas kurczowo trzymają się starego porządku - dodał złośliwie pod adresem obu czarodziejów-rojalistów.  
Warrington jedynie zmrużył drwiąco oczy, za to Rackharrow zazgrzytał zębami i mocniej zacisnął palce na różdżce.  
- Nie przypuszczam, żeby któryś z was wiedział, kto jest za to odpowiedzialny i zechciał podzielić się z nami tą wiedzą? - spytał dla porządku sir William, wskazując na ciało młodego Urquharta.  
- Nawet gdybym wiedział, raczej bym wam nie powiedział. W końcu to pewnie ktoś z naszych... - oznajmił złośliwie Warrington. - Nie chciałbym okazać się zdrajcą.  
- A co z solidarnością między czarodziejami? - wyrwał się Jeremy.  
Warrington i Rackharrow parsknęli śmiechem.  
- Dobry żart - oznajmił ten drugi. - Rozejrzyj się, dziecko, dookoła i popatrz w jakim świecie żyjesz. Czy artylerzyści z naszych i waszych wojsk mają okazywać jakąś solidarność cechową? Albo kawalerzyści? W imię czego niby? Z czarodziejami jest tak samo. Tak samo musimy wybierać. Mugol czy mag - albo jest wiernym poddanym prawowitego króla, albo buntownikiem i zdrajcą. A zdrajcy zasługują na śmierć. - Krzywiąc się, jakby coś go bolało, trącił butem ciało Artura Urquharta.  
Jeremy warknął jak rozwścieczony zwierz i byłby się na niego rzucił, gdyby Abbott nie złapał go mocno za ramiona.  
- Uspokój się - syknął mu do ucha i po chwili chłopak zaprzestał walki.  
- Dobrze - Abbott zwrócił się znowu do Warringtona - skoro już ustaliliśmy, że uważacie nas za zdrajców i nie poczuwacie się do jakiejkolwiek solidarności z nami, bądźcie łaskawi oświecić nas, czemu ma służyć to spotkanie?  
- Działania wojenne zbliżają się do moich włości - stwierdził Warrington bez owijania w bawełnę. - Krótko: nie życzę sobie, żeby tam dotarły.  
- Działania wojenne - prychnął lekceważąco Jeremy. - Wasi żołnierze po prostu uciekają przed nami w popłochu.  
- Milcz, chłopcze. Twój dowódca na zbyt wiele ci pozwala. Nie zapominaj, że szczęście wojenne łatwo może się od was odwrócić. Wracając do tematu - kontynuował, zwracając się do Abbotta - do tej pory nasze działania były dość dyskretne: my wyczarowywaliśmy bagno, żeby potopić waszych ludzi, wy je osuszaliście i tak dalej. Nic, co budziłoby nadmierne emocje wśród niemagicznych. Ale ostrzegam - jeśli którykolwiek z waszej bandy buntowników postawi stopę na mojej ziemi, przestanę się patyczkować. Myślę, że Szatańska Pożoga będzie dla waszych ludzi miłą odmianą po tym ciągłym deszczu. Wysuszą się. Na popiół. - W jego głosie pobrzmiewały zarówno groźba, jak i złośliwa uciecha. De Gaulle-Palotte z wysiłkiem przełknął ślinę. Nie dość, że Szatańska Pożoga była zaklęciem bardzo niebezpiecznym i trudnym do opanowania, to jeszcze w żaden sposób nie dawało się ukryć, że wywołany w ten sposób pożar nie jest naturalny.  
- Nie sądzę, żebyś zdecydował się na taki krok - oznajmił spokojnie sir William.  
- Możemy się założyć - zadrwił Warrington. - Wiesz Abbott... Nie, jasne, że nie wiesz - poprawił sam siebie z fałszywym uśmieszkiem. - Nasi przywódcy mają dużo zdrowszy stosunek do magii niż ten wasz cały Cromwell i jego banda. Nie sądzę, żebym trafił na stos za pokazowe usmażenie kilku buntowników.  
- Tak? To czemu jeszcze tego nie zrobiłeś? - spytał uprzejmie Abbott. - Jeśli nie boisz się, że uznają cię za diabelski pomiot, to co takiego cię powstrzymuje?  
- Mam swoje powody, żeby nie posuwać się do ostateczności, jeśli naprawdę nie muszę. Ale jeśli ktoś od was wkroczy na moją ziemię, uznam, że ten stan wyższej konieczności właśnie wystąpił. Lepiej więc przekonaj swoich dowódców, żeby skierowali swoje mięso armatnie gdzie indziej. Podobno liczą się z twoim zdaniem, pułkowniku. Tyle chciałem ci przekazać. Dobrej nocy.  
I on, i Rackharrow skinęli im sztywno głowami i odeszli. Nim zniknęli między drzewami, Rackharrow obejrzał się jeden raz, spoglądając na martwego Artura Urquharta. Na jego twarzy malowała się nienawiść.

- Jak myślisz, powinniśmy potraktować te pogróżki poważnie?  
Jeremy był zdumiony, że sir William pyta go o zdanie.  
- Nie mam pojęcia - wyjąkał. A jak pan myśli, sir?  
- Dobre pytanie. Nie wiem, naprawdę nie wiem.  
Zamyślił się głęboko, podczas gdy Jeremy, przy pomocy kilku ruchów różdżki i zaklęcia, wykopał dół, w którym złożył okaleczone ciało Artura Urquharta i odmówił nad nim krótką modlitwę. Nie było warunków, by pochować zmarłego z większym ceremoniałem. W pewnym sensie jednak młody uzdrowiciel czuł się lepiej, wiedząc kogo chowa. Zabity nie był już tylko kolejną anonimową ofiarą. Jeremy rozumiał wprawdzie, co stary lekarz mugol miał na myśli, mówiąc, że musi pogodzić się z tym, że na niektóre pytania nigdy nie uzyska odpowiedzi, ale w głębi duszy wciąż żywił nadzieję, że jednak zdemaskuje mordercę i doprowadzi go przed oblicze sprawiedliwości.

Bitwa pod Preston została ostatecznie rozstrzygnięta następnego dnia. Rojaliści ponieśli druzgoczącą porażkę, Cromwell triumfował i na czele swych wojsk maszerował na Edynburg. Wojna była praktycznie rzecz biorąc zakończona. Wojska Parlamentu nie wkroczyły na ziemie sir Christophera Warringtona - nie wiadomo, czy dlatego, że pułkownik Abbott przekonał innych dowódców do zmiany planów, czy też dlatego, że po prostu bitwa rozwinęła się w taki a nie inny sposób - więc Jeremy nigdy nie dowiedział się, czy czarodziej faktycznie zrealizowałby swoje groźby. Nie miał też już możliwości dalszego prowadzenia swojego śledztwa. Tożsamość mordercy pozostała tajemnicą.

_18 sierpnia 1697, zamek Urquhart, Szkocja._

Aż do teraz.  
Pracując w zaciszu specjalnie dla niego przygotowanego laboratorium nad uzyskaniem antidotum, Jeremy czuł jak powracają do niego wspomnienia, a wraz z nimi dawna wściekłość. Mordercą był Urquhart Rackharrow. Zimny, cyniczny, psychopatyczny drań. Który miał czelność mieszkać w domu człowieka, którego syna zamordował! Który miał czelność użyć w obecności Jeremy'ego tego samego zaklęcia, którym pozbawił życia Artura Urquharta i przynajmniej dwóch innych ludzi! Warzyciel czuł, że musi się uspokoić, bo zamiast przeciąć nożem nasienie wnykopieńki, wbił go w blat stołu. Głęboko.  
_Może Rackharrow po prostu mnie nie poznał_ - zasugerowała jakaś cząstka jego mózgu, nie będąca w stanie pogodzić się z faktem, że ktoś mógłby w tak bezczelny sposób obnosić się ze swoją zbrodnią.  
_Bzdura. Znał moje nazwisko, chociaż mu go nie podawałem. Pamięta _- odpowiedziała inna.  
_Ktoś mógł mu powiedzieć, że warzyciel, który przyjedzie, nazywa się właśnie tak. Nie musiał pamiętać, że to ja towarzyszyłem sir Williamowi tamtej nocy._ - Pierwsza cząstka nie dawała za wygraną.  
_Bzdura. _- Druga cząstka jego mózgu najwyraźniej uważała te tłumaczenia za śmieszne. I to raczej ta cząstka była górą. - _Ilu czarodziejów ma na nazwisko de Gaulle-Palotte? Jakiegoś Smitha czy Jonesa mógłby zapomnieć, ale nie Gaulle-Palotte'a! _  
_No dobrze, wobec tego zastanówmy się, czy może jednak mógł to być ktoś inny.  
Nigdy, przenigdy nie zetknąłem się z kimkolwiek innym, kto używałby tego zaklęcia. To musiał być on.  
Równie dobrze mógł to zrobić jakiś mugol. Nie zaklęciem, tylko ręcznie. To możliwe_ - uparta cząstka mózgu wyraźnie postanowiła odgrywać rolę adwokata diabła - _a "in dubio, pro reo."  
Arrghh. Dziurę w całym zawsze można znaleźć! Ale ja pamiętam wyraz jego twarz wtedy, kiedy kopnął ciało Artura, i potem, kiedy się odwrócił!_ - Na to pierwszy głos nie znalazł już odpowiedzi i zamilkł.  
Jeremy z furią dokończył siekanie ostatnich składników. Już się zdecydował. Musi ostatecznie wyjaśnić tę sprawę, zdobyć pewność. I podczas gdy słońce powoli przesuwało się po niebie, osiągając najwyższy punkt, by potem skierować się w stronę zachodu, a antidotum cicho bulgotało w kociołku, siwiejący warzyciel krążył po laboratorium, planując konfrontację z Urquhartem Rackharrowem.

**xxx**

Wbrew oczekiwaniom nie zastał go w szpitalu. Zagadnięty o to czarodziej, bodajże drugi ze szkockich uzdrowicieli, odpowiedział, że Rackharrow poszedł do swojego gabinetu. De Gaulle-Palotte zawahał się przez chwilę, ale powtórzył sobie, że jego obowiązki jako lekarza mają pierwszeństwo i podszedł do łóżka młodzieńca, którego Rackharrow operował o świcie. Jego skóra nadal była bardzo blada, ale zasinienie cofnęło się. Chłopak spał, wciąż z bezoarem w półotwartych ustach. Przez jedną, króciutką chwilę warzyciela opanowała pełna mściwości myśl: _A gdyby tak nie dać mu antidotum? Rackharrow walczył o jego życie. Ciekawe jak bardzo by go zabolała jego śmierć?_  
Kiedy tylko uświadomił sobie jasno, co tak naprawdę chodzi mu po głowie, poczuł ogromny wstyd. Nie zwlekając dłużej, wyłuskał bezoar spomiędzy zębów chłopaka, wlał mu do gardła sporządzone antidotum i zmusił do przełknięcia. Potem polecił go opiece dyżurującego uzdrowiciela i ruszył na poszukiwanie gabinetu Rackharrowa. Czuł, że musi zobaczyć jego oczy, kiedy przypomni mu Artura Urquharta i pozostałych. Potrzebował potwierdzenia, że Rackharrow naprawdę jest potworem.  
Gabinet pana zamku mieścił się na drugim piętrze. De Gaulle-Palotte głęboko zaczerpnął powietrza, nim zapukał do drzwi, nad którymi pyszniła się płaskorzeźba przedstawiająca herb rodowy i motto: "Myśl, mów i postępuj prawo"(4). _Rackharrow jest ostatnią osobą, do której to pasuje_ - pomyślał gorzko, kiedy, usłyszawszy szorstkie - Wejść! - otworzył drzwi.

Urquhart Rackharrow przywiązywał właśnie list do nóżki siedzącej na parapecie sowy. Kiedy odfrunęła, odwrócił się do Jeremy'ego ze zmarszczonym czołem.  
- De Gaulle-Palotte - powitał go zimno. - Czemu...  
- Wiem, że to ty - przerwał mu warzyciel. - W czterdziestym ósmym. To ty zabijałeś tych ludzi, których znajdowaliśmy z wnętrznościami na wierzchu. Myśleliśmy, że to jakiś psychopata. I mieliśmy rację - dodał gwałtownie.  
Kiedy zaczął swoją przemowę, Rackharrow odrobinkę uniósł brwi. Potem na jego twarz powoli wypłynął ironiczny półuśmiech. Warzyciel oczekiwał reakcji w rodzaju: "Nie wiem o czym mówisz, człowieku", ewentualnie - gdyby Rackharrow okazał się być wyjątkowo bezczelny - "Nie masz na to żadnych dowodów", tymczasem czarodziej w ogóle nie odpowiadał na postawione zarzuty. Jednak w oczach Jeremy'ego cała jego postawa dosłownie krzyczała: "Winny!"  
- Nic nie powiesz? Może zapomniałeś, że się wtedy spotkaliśmy?  
- Mam bardzo dobrą pamięć. - Rackharrow wzruszył ramionami. - Natomiast nie zamierzam strzępić sobie języka na dyskusje na temat tamtej wojny z kimś takim jak ty, Gaulle-Palotte. Ale nie obawiaj się - zadrwił - nie oczekuję z twojej strony uznania za mój wkład w działania wojenne.  
Jeremy'emu poczerwieniało w oczach.  
- Ty morderco, jak śmiesz? - wykrztusił z trudem, gdyż dosłownie zatkało go z oburzenia. - Myślisz, że teraz, kiedy wszystko się wydało, te mordy ujdą ci na sucho?  
- Mordy? - Rackharrow wykrzywił twarz w strasznej parodii uśmiechu. - Była wojna. Ludzie ginęli po obu stronach. W jaki sposób? A cóż to za różnica? Poza tym - ciągnął - do kogo z tym pójdziesz? Do Wizengamotu? Oni nie zajmują się sprawami mugolskich wojen. Po uchwaleniu Kodeksu wszystkie dawne zatargi, w których brali udział czarodzieje odkreślono grubą kreską. Tego zresztą chyba chciałeś: solidarności między czarodziejami, magicznego braterstwa - zakpił. - _Causa finita_, Gaulle-Palotte. I masz szczęście, że tak jest - dodał cichym, ale groźnym tonem - zdrajco.  
- A co powiesz o sobie? - Jeremy ledwo nad sobą panował. - Karierowicz? Sęp? Hiena cmentarna? Zamordowałeś syna Thomasa Urquharta i przywłaszczyłeś sobie jego dziedzictwo! Jakżeż szlachetnie! A teraz masz czelność mieszkać tutaj, zajmować gabinet, nad którym wisi herb rodu, którego spadkobiercę zabiłeś!  
Przez chwilę w oczach Rackharrowa pojawiła się żądza mordu, ale kiedy przemówił, jego głos był zimny:  
- Thomas Urquhart nie miał syna. Wyrzekł się go, kiedy ten zdradził zasady i honor swego rodu.  
- Zasady? Więc zasady były ważniejsze niż jego życie? To w imię tych zasad postanowiłeś go zamordować?  
Twarz Rackharrowa była nieprzenikniona; w końcu powiedział:  
- Są rzeczy, które liczą się bardziej niż życie, ale tacy jak ty tego nie zrozumieją.  
- Co niby może być cenniejszego niż życie?  
Na usta Rackharrowa ponownie ponownie wypłynął zimny uśmiech.  
- Dla takich jak ty, pewnie nic. Ludzi bez zasad, skuszonych obietnicą władzy i odwetu na tych, którzy stoją wyżej od nich; ludzi o mentalności niewolników, dla których liczy się tylko pełna miska i zachowanie swego nędznego życia, choćby miało to być życie w błocie. - Głos czarodzieja pełen był obrzydzenia i pogardy. - Przez te pięćdziesiąt lat niczego się nie nauczyłeś. Ani tego, czym jest, a czym nie jest morderstwo, ani tym bardziej tego, czym jest honor. A teraz zejdź mi z oczu. Nie mamy sobie nic więcej do powiedzenia.  
Jeremy zaciskał pięści w bezsilnej furii. Rackharrow miał rację co do jednego - nic nie mógł mu zrobić. Może oprócz rzucenia się na niego tu i teraz, co było raczej kiepskim pomysłem. Warzyciel przeczuwał, że nie sprostałby Urquhartowi Rackharrowowi ani w starciu magicznym, ani w walce wręcz. Bezwiednie postąpił kilka kroków w stronę drzwi, zanim uświadomił sobie, że oto wykonuje rozkaz znienawidzonego przez siebie człowieka i pozwala się odprawić jak skarcone dziecko. Już z ręką na klamce zdobył się na protest, który przybrał formę przepełnionego niedowierzaniem pytania:  
- Jakim cudem ktoś taki jak ty może być uzdrowicielem? Co robisz, kiedy musisz operować kogoś z drugiej strony? To się w końcu zdarza. "Zapominasz" go zaszyć?  
Rackharrow, który zdążył już zasiąść z powrotem do swoich papierów, podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na warzyciela z bezbrzeżną pogardą.  
- Złożyłem przysięgę Hipokratesa. P r z y s i ę g ę, Gaulle-Palotte. Podobnie jak i ty, jak sądzę. A jedną z tych zasad, które najwyraźniej masz za nic, jest to, że przysiąg się dotrzymuje, wszystkich przysiąg.  
Jego wzrok był był przeszywający i de Gaulle-Palotte'owi stanęła nagle przed oczami scena sprzed niespełna godziny, kiedy to w chwili przepełnionego chęcią odwetu wahania, zastanawiał się, czy podać antidotum młodemu kurierowi. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że Rackharrow nie potrafi używać legilimencji.  
Wyszedł z gabinetu z zamętem w głowie, pragnąc jak najszybciej opuścić zamek Urquhart.

**xxx**

- Jim, tu jesteś! - Stephen znalazł go w "Tropie Węża", gdzie warzyciel właśnie wlewał w siebie kolejną porcję rozcieńczonego spirytusu. Zgodnie z zaleceniem uzdrowiciela, lokalnego piwa postanowił więcej nie tykać. - Wracam z obchodu. Ten chłopak, dla którego robiłeś antidotum odzyskał przytomność i ma się nieźle. Za parę dni pewnie będzie mógł wyjść. - Z dumą poklepał przyjaciela po plecach. - Wiedziałem zawsze, że jak chodzi o eliksiry i antidota jesteś geniuszem!  
Jeremy nie zareagował i magomedyk przyjrzał mu się z troską.  
- Coś nie tak? - Po chwili wahania brnął dalej:  
- Słyszałem, że poszedłeś potem do Rackharrowa...? - Milczenie. - Czy wy... no, co między wami zaszło?  
De Gaulle westchnął ciężko i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
- Nic. Wszystko. Sam już nie wiem, co o tym myśleć, chyba oszaleję. Nie znoszę go, nie cierpię. Jest najbardziej odrażającym człowiekiem jakiego znam i... Arghh...  
- Jemmy, jesteś nietrzeźwy.  
- Bez wątpienia - przyświadczył warzyciel i jednym haustem opróżnił szklankę.  
- Nie mów mi, że pożarliście się o politykę, historię i takie tam.  
- I takie tam. - Warzyciel skinął głową i zaczął dawać sygnały barmanowi, żeby ponownie napełnił jego szklankę. Stephen stanowczym ruchem złapał go za ramię.  
- Nie powinieneś tyle pić. Nie wiadomo, kiedy znowu będziesz potrzebny. Pokurcze nie śpią.  
- Kiedyś muszą. Możecie wtedy wysłać Rackharrowa, żeby ich wybebeszył... A ja stąd jutro - czknął - wyjeżdżam!  
- Żartujesz chyba! Już? Dopiero co przyjechałeś! Potrzebujemy cię tutaj. Chyba nie zwiejesz tylko dlatego, że się z nim nie dogadujesz?

- Aż tak źle? - dodał po chwili, kiedy jedyną odpowiedzią, jakiej doczekał się ze strony przyjaciela było tępe spojrzenie w przestrzeń.  
- Taa... Zasady, rozumiesz?  
- Raczej nie.  
- Rackharrow i jego cholerne zasady. - Spojrzał na przyjaciela jakby bardziej trzeźwo. - O ile pamiętam, mówiłeś, że go za to podziwiasz... szanujesz... Za trzymanie się zasad. - Roześmiał się dziwnie i zacytował: - "Myśl, mów i postępuj prawo."  
- Motto Urquhartów - Stephen zmarszczył brwi - ale nie rozumiem... Chodzi ci o to, że Rackharrow nadal jest wierny Stuartom, czy o to, że troszczy się o rodowe tradycje Urquhartów?  
- Troszczy... się... - Jeremy trząsł się od histerycznego śmiechu. - Tak, to zaklęcie jest... takie... troskliwe... - Z oczu warzyciela pociekły łzy. Chyba rozbawienia. Oparł czoło o blat stołu, spazmatycznie chwytając powietrze.  
Stephen był coraz bardziej zaniepokojony stanem przyjaciela, ale zapytał ostrożnie:  
- Chodzi ci o to zaklęcie do wypruwania wnętrzności?  
- O, tak. - Przez chwilę Jeremy rozważał opowiedzenie Stephenowi całej historii, ujawnienie przeszłości Rackharrowa, by przyjaciel wreszcie wyzbył się swojego absurdalnego szacunku dla tego drania, ale czuł, że myśli mu się plączą.  
- Faktycznie robi szokujące wrażenie. Zwłaszcza jak widzi się to po raz pierwszy... – Stephen rzucił Jeremy'emu współczujące spojrzenie.  
_Widziałem efekty już wcześniej i wyglądało to jeszcze gorzej _- pomyślał warzyciel, ale milczał. Tymczasem uzdrowiciel kontynuował:  
- ...ale się przydaje. Sam zresztą widziałeś. Inna sprawa, że ja na przykład wolałbym go nie stosować. Rackharrow pytał kiedyś, czy pokazać mi jak to się robi, ale podziękowałem. No to zamiast mnie wyszkolił MacCormacka, a teraz uczy Deverilla.  
- Co?! - De Gaulle poderwał głowę ze stołu.  
- Rackharrow uczy Deverilla. Tego zaklęcia i innych, mniej... widowiskowych. Za pierwszym razem kiedy mu asystował, młody omal się nie porzygał. Ale jest twardy. Szybko się uodpornił, a wiedzę chłonie jak gąbka. Zobaczysz, będzie świetnym uzdrowicielem.  
- Taa. Słuchaj - zaczął, zmieniając temat - jak to się stało, że Rackharrow odziedziczył zamek Urquhartów? Wiem, mówiłeś, że nie znasz szczegółów - uprzedził protesty Stephena, który już otwierał usta. - Chodzi mi o to, czy Thomas Urquhart nie miał innych spadkobierców oprócz tego wydziedziczonego syna?  
- Chyba miał brata, ale on był charłakiem. Przejął tytuł naczelnika klanu i część majątku, ale zamek mógł dostać tylko ktoś magiczny. Dlaczego tak cię to interesuje?  
- Nieważne. Po prostu - pierwszy stopień do piekła. - Uśmiechnął się blado.  
_Więc prawo stoi po stronie Rackharrowa. Czyli z tej strony też nic. _  
Jeremy potarł bolącą głowę.  
- Chyba pójdę spać.  
- Bardzo słusznie. Odprowadzę cię, bo po tej ilości alkoholu zwiedzisz cały zamek, zanim trafisz do siebie. Nie mówiąc o tym, że muszę dopilnować, żebyś wypił odpowiednią ilość wody przed snem. Nie krzyw się tak. T y umiesz przyrządzać eliksir na kaca, ale ja nie, więc muszę radzić sobie jak zwykli śmiertelnicy.

**xxx**

Po raz kolejny Jeremy de Gaulle-Palotte obudził się w środku nocy z powodu hałasu. Tym razem jednak hałas brzmiał jakoś inaczej. Jakby... gdzieś w pobliżu toczyła się walka! Wyskoczył z łóżka i złapał się za głowę w tym samym momencie, kiedy podłoga zadygotała. Zmarszczył brwi. _Aż takiego_ kaca nie miał. Nie na darmo Stephen przed snem wmusił w niego chyba z połowę wody z Loch Ness. Podłoga zadrżała jeszcze raz. Mocniej. _Przecież w Szkocji nie ma trzęsień ziemi!_  
Ubrał się pospiesznie i z różdżką w ręku ostrożnie wyśliznął się na korytarz. Teraz już wyraźnie słyszał odgłosy starcia, w dodatku zbliżały się one do jego pozycji.  
- Mam co do tego złe przeczucia - mruknął, żałując, że jednak nie ma pod ręką tego eliksiru na kaca. Jeśli miał walczyć, wolałby być w pełni sprawny.

Za załomem korytarza natknął się na pierwszych walczących. Kilku czarodziejów, domowników zamku, starało się trafić zaklęciami grupę uzbrojonych w miecze i strzelby goblinów. Jeremy odskoczył, gdy koło jego głowy świsnął wymierzony w jednego z goblinów oszałamiacz. Zareagował odruchowo, trafiając niczego niepodejrzewającego goblina zaklęciem zwieracza nóg. Goblin potknął się i upadł, pociągając za sobą jednego ze swoich towarzyszy. Jeden z czarodziejów natychmiast skrępował oba gobliny magicznymi więzami. Jeremy i drugi czarodziej zdołali tymczasem rozprawić się z pozostałymi napastnikami. Dopiero teraz obaj magowie zwrócili uwagę na to, kto przyszedł im z pomocą.  
- Warzyciel!? - wybuchnął pierwszy. - Ciebie nie powinno tu być! Jak ubiją nam ciebie, nie będzie nikogo, kto umiałby robić antidota na ten ich cały syf.  
- Powinienem dostać się do szpitala... - zaczął Jeremy.  
- Dobra, spróbujemy się tam odstawić. Ale będzie ciężko. Na dole jest najgorzej.  
Pobiegli korytarzem, a potem schodami w dół.  
- Jak oni się tu właściwie dostali? - wydyszał Jeremy. - Myślałem, że boją się przeprawiać przez jezioro?  
- Podkop - wyjaśnił krótko czarodziej biegnący za nim.  
- P o d jeziorem? - jęknął warzyciel z niedowierzaniem. - Ale...  
- Pokurcze znają widać takie sztuczki, o których my nie mamy pojęcia. I jeszcze się czepiają, że nie pozwalamy im używać różdżek - dodał z goryczą. - Powinno się to robactwo wytępić.  
Jeremy wzdrygnął się. Nie pierwszy raz słyszał podobne opinie. Przeważnie wyrażali je ludzie bezpośrednio zaangażowani w walki z goblinami i warzyciel uważał, że wojna ich znieczuliła i uczyniła okrutnymi. Mimo że w tej chwili sam znalazł się w sytuacji bezpośredniego zagrożenia życia, w dalszym ciągu sądził, że, niezależnie od wszystkich różnic kulturowych, porozumienie z goblinami jest możliwe. Gdyby tylko obie strony chciały ze sobą rozmawiać!

Na dolnym piętrze zamku, na dziedzińcu i przy wejściu do lochów faktycznie było gorzej. Jeśli Jeremy uważał, że ubiegła noc to było pandemonium, to to było piekło podniesione do kwadratu. W świetle kilku pochodni widać było kłębiących się walczących. Czarodzieje odpierali atak dużo liczniejszej grupy niewysokich istot o chudych twarzach i garbatych nosach, uzbrojonych w złowrogo lśniące żelazo, w którym odbijały się czerwone i zielone refleksy miotanych przez obrońców zaklęć. Kolejne gobliny wyskakiwały z ciemnej dziury pośrodku dziedzińca, powiększając ogólny chaos. Jeremy szybko zrozumiał, że nie zdoła przebić się na dół, do szpitala. Liczba walczących była tam chyba największa. Warzyciel mimowolnie przypomniał sobie rozmowę ze Stephenem sprzed dwóch zaledwie dni:  
_" - Więc mówisz, że ten Ragnuk nie uszanowałby nietykalności szpitala?  
- Pokurcze niczego nie szanują."_  
Uświadomił sobie, że do tej pory w to nie wierzył. W końcu nawet na wojnie obowiązywały jakieś zasady. Zasady.  
- Cholera! - zaklął. O mur obok niego zagrzechotały odłamki żelaza. Warzyciel oblał się zimnym potem, przypomniawszy sobie, ile wysiłku kosztowało uratowanie młodego kuriera, postrzelonego zatrutymi siekańcami. Teraz gobliny używały tej samej broni podczas przeprowadzanego z zaskoczenia ataku na placówkę medyczną. Tak, jakby po prostu chciały zabić jak najwięcej czarodziejów, nieważne - rannych, czy nie; żołnierzy, czy cywilów.  
_"Powinno się to robactwo wytępić"  
A my jak postępujemy? Lepiej?  
Ale to gobliny pierwsze chwytają za broń.  
Dlatego, że uważają, że traktujemy ich źle i okradamy!  
Ale przecież tego nie robimy. Tyle, że gobliny po swojemu definiują niektóre pojęcia, kierują się innymi zasadami... Cholerne zasady!_  
De Gaulle-Palotte wystrzelił kolejne zaklęcie, ale tym razem chybił. Nigdy nie był dobry w walce i zaklęciach ofensywnych i teraz to się mściło.  
_Jestem warzycielem, lekarzem! Co ja tu robię? To jest jakiś koszmar!_  
Zdołał wcisnąć się w niedużą wnękę, która osłaniała go z trzech stron. Z obroną frontu był w stanie sobie poradzić. Przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Kiedy rozglądał się w poszukiwaniu kolejnych celów, rykoszet czyjegoś zaklęcia oszałamiającego trafił go prosto między oczy i warzyciel stracił przytomność.

**xxx**

- Jeremy? Jeremy! - Dobiegający jakby z głębokiej studni głos był dziwnie znajomy i bardzo natarczywy. - Dzięki ci, wielki Merlinie, żyje. Jim, ocknij się!  
Jak się okazało, głos miał najwyraźniej również ręce, gdyż właśnie złapały warzyciela za ramiona i zaczęły nim mocno potrząsać.  
- Już, już - wymamrotał nieskładnie i z wysiłkiem odemknął oczy.  
Jego pole widzenia wypełniała zatroskana, ale zarazem pełna ulgi twarz Stephena Whittakera. Magomedyk miał malowniczą śliwę pod okiem i bandaż na czole, ale uśmiechnął się, gdy tylko zorientował się, że Jeremy jest już przytomny i go poznaje.  
- Wstawaj, leniu! Przed nami mnóstwo pracy!  
Warzyciel jęknął.

Na szczęście okazało się, że bardziej niż on sam, potrzebny będzie jego kuferek z eliksirami, a zwłaszcza antidotum, które udało mu się zsyntetyzować poprzedniego dnia. Stephen poszedł po kuferek razem z Jeremym, po drodze wyjaśniając, co wydarzyło się ubiegłej nocy, po tym jak warzyciel oberwał oszałamiaczem. Okazało się, że kiedy tylko odkryto, że gobliny dostały się do zamku, kilku kurierów, na co dzień latających z rannymi przez jezioro, zadziałało przytomnie i poleciało po pomoc do obozu czarodziejów na przeciwległym brzegu. Mimo że Jeremy'emu zdawało się, że bitwa trwała długo, w rzeczywistości odsiecz przybyła bardzo szybko. A podstęp goblinów, polegający na wykorzystaniu podkopu, obrócił się ostatecznie przeciwko nim, gdyż część armii czarodziejów zaatakowała ich niemal niebroniony obóz, a potem zalała tunel od drugiej strony wodą z jeziora, topiąc część goblinów i odcinając pozostałym drogę ucieczki.  
Kiedy doszło do ostatecznego starcia, czarodzieje mieli już przewagę. Większość goblinów, w tym również ich przywódca, Ragnuk IV, zginęła. Reszta dostała się do niewoli, a o ich losie miał zadecydować Wizengamot.  
- A jakie są straty po naszej stronie?  
- Spore - przyznał Stephen ponuro - ale mogło być gorzej.

Zwłoki zabitych goblinów leżały, jedne na drugich, na środku dziedzińca. Jeremy wolał nie myśleć o tym, że pewnie wkrótce zostaną po prostu spalone. Natomiast ciała poległych czarodziejów złożono z szacunkiem w przestronnej sali w lochach. Stephen oddalił się z kuferkiem, zawierającym eliksiry i antidota w stronę szpitala, zapewniając przyjaciela, że, jako osoba poszkodowana w starciu, może na razie odpocząć. Pozostawiony samemu sobie, Jeremy rozpoczął powolną wędrówkę wzdłuż rzędu poległych. Większości nie poznawał, niektórych kojarzył tylko z widzenia, zetknąwszy się z nimi przelotnie w ciągu dwóch ostatnich dni. Twarze młodsze i starsze, niewinne i groźne. Większość ciał nosiła ślady po ranach od broni białej lub po postrzałach. W niektórych, błękitnawych i zsiniałych, rozpoznawał działanie trucizny, którą rozpracował ubiegłego dnia. _Szkoda, że tym już nie mogę pomóc. Mam nadzieję, że Stephen zdąży podać antidotum innym._ Były też osoby, które zabiły inne substancje stosowane przez gobliny. Ostatnie ciało wyglądało najgorzej. Zakrwawione, ze zmasakrowaną połową twarzy, rozoraną stalowymi odłamkami. Długa rana od miecza biegła od obojczyka aż po biodro. Odsłonięta skóra mężczyzny była niemal granatowa. Gdyby nie potężna postura i stalowoszare włosy, Jeremy pewnie by go nie rozpoznał.

**xxx**

_23 sierpnia 1697, zamek Urquhart._

Nie poszedł na pogrzeb. Nie chciał słuchać i patrzeć na ludzi, dla których Rackharrow był bohaterem. Ich obrońcą, oparciem. Którzy wspominaliby go z szacunkiem i miłością.  
Nie chciał myśleć o tym, że Rackharrow zginął jak bohater, do ostatka broniąc swoich pacjentów przed hordą ogarniętych morderczym szałem goblinów. Wolał wersję, według której dosięgła go karząca ręka sprawiedliwości.  
Nie chciał pamiętać, że stosując swoje zaklęcie uratował życie wielu osobom. Wolał wspominać jego ofiary. Tak łatwiej było mu pozostać wiernym swojej nienawiści.  
A najchętniej w ogóle wyrzuciłby z pamięci ostatnie dni i człowieka imieniem Urquhart Rackharrow.

_24 sierpnia 1697_

Mimo wczesnej pory słońce świeciło mocno, ogrzewając trzech podróżnych, udających się drogą na południe. Za plecami pozostawiali usadowiony nad błękitnym jeziorem zamek, pięknie wkomponowany w malowniczy krajobraz. Wiatr szeleścił lekko w koronach drzew, ptaki śpiewały. Cała okolica tchnęła niewysłowionym spokojem.  
Jeremy niemalże nie mógł uwierzyć, że niecały tydzień temu w murach zamku rozegrała się krwawa bitwa, w której poległo ponad dwudziestu czarodziejów i ze cztery razy tyle goblinów.  
Kolejne dni wypełniła im opieka nad poszkodowanymi i usuwanie zniszczeń po bitwie, wreszcie jednak warzyciel i jego dwaj towarzysze, magomedycy Stephen Whittaker i Peter Deverill, mogli wyruszyć w drogę do domu.  
Do miotły najmłodszego z czarodziejów, oprócz standardowego tobołka z osobistymi rzeczami, przytroczony był jakiś duży, płaski przedmiot.  
- Co tam masz? - zagadnął warzyciel.  
- Portret pana Rackharrowa. - De Gaulle-Palotte natychmiast pożałował, że nie powściągnął swojej ciekawości. - Powieszę go u nas w szpitalu, w Londynie.  
_W takim razie moja noga więcej tam nie postanie! _- postanowił gniewnie, jednak następne słowa Petera zupełnie wytrąciły go z równowagi.  
- Sir Thomas był bardzo miły, pozwalając mi zabrać ten portret.  
- Co powiedziałeś? Kto taki? - Jeremy nie wierzył własnym uszom.  
- Sir Thomas Urquhart. - Deverill usmiechnął się figlarnie - Sam pan pomagał ratować mu życie, razem z panem Rackharrowem i ze mną.  
- Ten dzieciak...? Ale... kim on właściwie jest, skąd się wziął? - Warzyciel był kompletnie skonfundowany.  
Stephen roześmiał się i wyjaśnił lekko kpiącym tonem:  
- Gdybyś poszedł na pogrzeb, zamiast dotrzymywać towarzystwa barmanowi w "Tropie", nie robiłbyś teraz oczu jak spodki. Po ceremonii odczytano testament Rackharrowa.  
- No i?  
- Kazał swojemu spadkobiercy dopilnować, no wiesz, w razie gdyby on sam nie był w stanie tego doglądnąć, żeby zwrócono lub odkupiono _Chlubom_ ich miotły...  
- Arghh... Nie nabijaj się ze mnie. Co mnie obchodzą jakieś tam miotły?  
- Poprzednio obchodziły. - Stephen wyszczerzył zęby, świetnie się bawiąc. - Dobrze, już dobrze. - Uniósł ręce w pojednawczym geście. - Okazało się, że swoim dziedzicem Rackharrow uczynił właśnie Thomasa, który jest - nie zgadniesz - wnukiem Artura Urquharta, tego wydziedziczonego syna starego lorda Urquharta, o którym wcześniej rozmawialiśmy. Jego rodzinie chyba nie wiodło się najlepiej, w każdym razie koniec końców Rackharrow przygarnął i wychował chłopaka. Thomas nie miał żadnych praw do majątku i tytułu, bo utracił je jego dziadek, ale Rackharrow, który nie miał własnych dzieci, mógł go usynowić i przekazać mu rodowe dziedzictwo. Chyba chciał, żeby zamek mimo wszystko wrócił w ręce potomków starego lorda Thomasa.  
_Czyżby dopadły go wyrzuty sumienia? I ciekawe, czy ten chłopiec wie, że Rackharrow zabił jego dziadka._  
Jeremy próbował poukładać sobie to wszystko w głowie. Cholerny Rackharrow, jak widać nawet zza grobu był w stanie zakłócać mu spokój.  
Głośno natomiast zapytał:  
- Mówisz, że to Rackharrow wychowywał Thomasa?  
- Tak.  
- Wpajając mu pogardę dla dziadka, który według niego był zdrajcą, i którego spotkało to, na co zasłużył, oraz wierność wobec króla-banity?  
- Pewnie tak.  
De Gaulle-Palotte umilkł. Tyle mu wystarczyło. Tej myśli mógł się bezpiecznie trzymać.  
W końcu stała niechęć do kogoś też była swego rodzaju życiową zasadą.

_13 października 1697, Klinika Magicznych Chorób i Urazów, Londyn._

Kiedy w jakiś czas po powrocie ze Szkocji Jeremy de Gaulle-Palotte otrzymał list, opieczętowany herbem Urquhartów, w pierwszym odruchu chciał wrzucić go w ogień na kominku. Potem jednak ciekawość zwyciężyła. Autorem listu okazał się być młody Thomas Urquhart.

"Szanowny Panie de Golpalott" - pisał. (_Hmm, lepsze to niż Goyle-Palant, może być._)

"Pragnę wyrazić wdzięczność za uratowanie mi życia. Żałuję jednocześnie, iż nie było mi dane uczynić tego osobiście. Gdyby kiedykolwiek wybierał się Pan w nasze strony, proszę czuć się zaproszonym w gościnę do zamku Urquhart. (_Dziękuję, postoję._)  
Tymczasem zwracam się do Pana w związku z listem, na który natrafiłem, porządkując dokumenty mojego opiekuna, sir Urquharta Rackharrowa. Ponieważ list oraz załączony pakunek zaadresowane były do Pana, niniejszym przekazuję je w Pana ręce.

Z wyrazami szacunku,  
Thomas Urquhart."

Lekko drżącymi rękami warzyciel rozwinął niewielki pakunek i załączony do niego pergamin. List składał się jedynie z dwóch zdań:

"De Gaulle-Palotte, nie wiem właściwie, po co się trudzę. Do twojego zakutego łba nic pewnie nie dotrze, ale chciałbym, żebyś to sobie obejrzał.

Bez poważania,  
Urquhart Rackharrow."

Paczuszka zawierała niewielką szklaną fiolkę, w której srebrzyła się pojedyncza nić wspomnienia.

Zanim zdecydował się je obejrzeć, minęło trochę czasu. Klinika Magicznych Chorób i Urazów w Londynie była jedną z nielicznych placówek wyposażonych w myślodsiewnię, a de Gaulle-Palotte, jako jeden z współpracowników, mógł z niej korzystać.  
Srebrna nitka wspomnienia rozpłynęła się w kamiennej misie. Jeremy zaczerpnął oddech i zanurkował za nią w przeszłość człowieka, którego uważał za zbrodniarza.

Wylądował na skraju jakiegoś lasu. Liście zieleniły się świeżą, wiosenną zielenią, ale niebo było pochmurne, a w powietrzu unosiły się drobniutkie kropelki wilgoci. Rozejrzał się. Niedaleko niego stał Urquhart Rackharrow, marszcząc czoło, jakby czegoś nasłuchiwał. Wyglądał tak samo, jak Jeremy zapamiętał go z ich pierwszego spotkania. No, może włosy miał trochę krótsze. Po chwili ruszył zdecydowanym krokiem w głąb lasu. Warzyciel podążył za nim. Teraz i on usłyszał dźwięk, który zaalarmował Rackharrowa. Ktoś krzyczał, strasznie, nieludzko. Rackharrow zaczął biec.  
Dotarli na drugi kraniec lasu. Było tam dwóch ludzi, zwróconych do nich plecami, a twarzami do dużego dębu. Na początku Jeremy nie widział na co patrzą, ale kiedy odwrócili się, spłoszeni hałasem, zobaczył przywiązanego do drzewa człowieka. Stał w kałuży własnej krwi, a jego jelita oplatały pień dębu. Jeden z oprawców trzymał w ręce długi, zakrwawiony nóż. Jeremy zdziwił się, że żaden z nich nie zainteresował się jego osobą, całą uwagę poświęcając Rackharrowowi, zanim nie przypomniał sobie, że przecież jest tylko gościem w cudzym wspomnieniu. Drugi z mężczyzn, te bez noża, sięgnął po pistolet. Zanim zdążył wystrzelić, Rackharrow rzucił w niego sztyletem, trafiając w gardło. Mężczyzna zwalił się na ziemię, zagulgotał i znieruchomiał. Tymczasem drugi rzucił się na Rackharrowa z nożem. Przez dłuższą chwilę mocowali się i Jeremy zauważył, że z ramienia czarodzieja zaczyna lać się krew. Potem napastnik wymierzył mu potężny cios, od którego Rackharrow zatoczył się do tyłu i upadł. Mugol uniósł nóż do ostatecznego ciosu. W ostatniej chwili Rackharrow wyszarpnął różdżkę i machnął nią na odlew. Brzuch jego przeciwnika pękł na dwoje. Jeremy zamknął oczy. Nie chciał znowu oglądać wylewających się ludzkich flaków. Otworzył je dopiero, kiedy usłyszał głos. Rackharrow stał przed przywiązanym do drzewa człowiekiem, najwyraźniej nie wiedząc, co dalej. Cóż, w takiej sytuacji raczej nic już nie dało sie zrobić. Umęczony człowiek otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego, a w jego wzroku zamigotała iskierka rozpoznania.  
- Niczego ze mnie nie wyciągnęli - wyszeptał słabo - nic... - Nagle głowa opadła mu na ramię. Umarł.  
Rackharrow też to zrozumiał. Kiedy odwrócił się, by popatrzeć na dwóch żołnierzy - _Merlinie! To musieli być jedni z naszych. Przesłuchiwali jeńca rojalistów._ - na jego twarzy malowała się tak dobrze znana warzycielowi zimna nienawiść. Po chwili przykucnął nad człowiekiem, którego wybebeszył i z namysłem powtórzył wykonany przed chwilą ruch różdżką, bezgłośnie poruszając ustami. Jeremy zrozumiał, że właśnie był świadkiem tego w jaki sposób i w jakich okolicznościach powstało zaklęcie Rackharrowa.

Wynurzył się z odmętów myślodsiewni, czując, że żołądek mu się buntuje. Usiadł na podłodze i oparł czoło o chłodny kamień misy.

Zanim tego dnia wyszedł ze szpitala, skręcił w korytarz, którego dotąd unikał jak smoczej ospy i zatrzymał się przed portretem czarodzieja o ponurej twarzy. Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył na niego w milczeniu. W końcu krótko skinął głową.

KONIEC

---

(1) Bitwa pod Preston, rozegrana 17-19 sierpnia 1648, zwana również "bitwą w biegu", była jedną z najważniejszych bitew podczas brytyjskiej wojny domowej. Zwycięstwo odniosły w niej wojska Parlamentu, które, pod dowództwem Olivera Cromwella, pokonały rojalistów, dowodzonych przez księcia Hamiltona.

(2) Tzw. Restauracja Stuartów miała miejsce w roku 1660, w dwa lata po śmierci Olivera Cromwella. Jedną z pierwszych decyzji Karola II Stuarta było wywleczenie z grobu i publiczne sponiewieranie ciała Lorda Protektora (miało to miejsce w styczniu 1661 roku)

(3) Jakub II Stuart, został w 1688 roku pozbawiony tronu na skutek tzw. "chwalebnej rewolucji"i udał się na wygnanie. Tron angielski objęła jego córka, Maria, i jej mąż, Wilhelm III Orański. Rojaliści wierni dynastii Stuartów, głównie Szkoci, nie chcieli się z tym pogodzić. Kilkakrotnie dochodziło do powstań, mających na celu przywrócenie im tronu.

(4) W oryginale: "Meane weil, speak weil, doe weil" - autentyczne motto klanu Urquhart.


End file.
